


Calamity

by Dae



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Attraction, Drama, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, School, Slice of Life, Smut, Teacher Sasuke, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dae/pseuds/Dae
Summary: There's always a downside to falling in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but I really couldn't help it. This has been on my mind for the past few weeks, so I had to write it!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!

Sasuke looked to the clock hanging up by the door and was dreading each second that passed. He was organizing papers on his desk while the students in front of him had their heads down concentrating (or pretending to concentrate) on completing their tests. All, of course, except one.

Boruto Uzumaki was a brilliantly smart kid. The problem was, he knew just how smart he was. He’d scored such high marks on the aptitude test the past year that he’d skipped two grades. But, what was the point of skipping to senior year if all you did was hit on the older girls, half-ass tests and turn in homework assignments when it was convenient? It didn’t help that Sasuke’d recently found out he was doing other kid’s homework. It honestly pissed him off even more. If you have time to do someone else’s paper for five hundred yen, why the fuck couldn’t he do his own?

Sasuke eyed him discreetly. The blond boy was sitting in the back of the class, his foot up on the desk while he leaned back in his chair dangerously close to tipping it over. He twiddled a pencil around in his left hand and Sasuke swore he hadn’t seen him put one mark on the test. 

He sighed. 

The real reason he was dreading this afternoon wasn’t because Boruto aggravated him to his core. It was because his father was even worse. Or, at least, from what Sasuke had heard. 

The bell rung, signaling the end of class and the end of the school day.

In these special cases Sasuke was required to call a Parent-Teacher conference. If he were being honest, he wished he could have just emailed a letter to his parent saying _Boruto is failing and might be expelled for helping others cheat. Sorry_. But, when he presented that idea to the Principal, Tsunade, she’d called him a little brat and shooed him out of her office. Sasuke sneered at the memory.

The father in question, Naruto Uzumaki, was top gossip amongst the teachers. He was the notorious bachelor who’d become a business owner at the age of nineteen. Tall, tanned, and handsome. He was always on the news for something brilliant he’d done with his company, because he’d supported some charity or what have you. He was the closest thing to a celebrity, especially to this school. It was the only reason teachers had let Boruto get away with half of the crap he pulled.

What made things worse is that this _Naruto_ had apparently worked his way through the staff as if their school was a free condom jar at a sex clinic. That, alone, repulsed Sasuke. Men, women, non-binary, it didn’t matter. He charmed his way to them with his good looks, money and boisterous personality, and the next thing he knew, Sasuke’s hearing raunchy stories in the teacher’s lounge that he’d never wanted to be forced to imagine. 

Sasuke hated guys like that; people who think they are the hottest shit in town, with a head too big for their shoulders. He had no interest in interacting with someone so crass and narrow-minded.

This would be his first time actually meeting Naruto officially. He’d seen him pass through the hallways the previous year and knew right away that he wouldn’t like him, especially if he were anything like his underachieving son. The rumors alone were enough of a reason to find the man undesirable.

Boruto approached his desk while the rest of the students dropped their tests by him and walked out. Sasuke looked up, his eyes narrowed and mouth thin. 

“Sasuke, where are we meeting? I’m supposed to meet some friends after this,” Boruto asked with a tone of disinterest. 

Sasuke was tired of asking him not to call him by his given name. So, while it still made his temple throb, he answered, “Just sit down. Hopefully your father won’t be late.”

Boruto made an exaggerated noise and slumped back to his seat. Sasuke collected the tests, Boruto’s was on the top, and what do you know? It was blank.

Sasuke shook his head and tossed the test into the waste bin. Then settled at his desk to wait.

Boruto’s eyes were glued to his phone in minutes. Sasuke tried not to be aggravated by the constant snickering and typing noises. The least he could do is put the damned thing on silent. He wished they didn’t remove the rule of taking kid’s phone’s after school. Sasuke loved the look of devastation on their faces when he confiscated their beloved smart phones.

Fifteen minutes late the door blew open. Sasuke stood, because honestly, he’d thought they were under some sort of attack. Boruto calmly looked up as if he were expecting this.

It was Naruto, holding onto the door to keep it open, tie loose around his neck, collared shirt only half-tucked into his trouser and a stupid grin on his face.

“Shit, I thought I’d be late. Wait, am I late?” Naruto looked around for the clock.

Sasuke grit his teeth and attempted to answer calmly, “You’re late,” he said. He was still a bit frustrated that the man had nearly given him a heart attack. 

Naruto looked at him for the first time, and his demeanor changed in an instant. Sasuke wasn’t sure what it was, but he gave Naruto a scornful look in response just so that he knew that none of that charming bullshit was going to win him over. 

Though, a very small part of Sasuke could admit that the man was attractive, as far as attractive levels go. He was well built, but not obnoxiously muscular, tall, but not too tall. His face was well proportioned and with the mysterious marks on his cheek there was a hint of obscurity to him.

Naruto walked over and reached his hand out for a shake. “Naruto Uzumaki,” he said, sounding mesmerized.

Sasuke fought the sneer that was coming on, and gave a weak smile instead, “Sasuke Uchiha.” He grabbed Naruto’s hand and the man locked it in a tight grip.

Naruto held onto his hand for a bit too long. Long enough for Sasuke to be forced to pull away. He tucked his hand at his side and promptly sat at his desk. Boruto moved from the back of the class to the front, and Sasuke knew it was just so that as soon as this was over, he could be closer to the door. 

Naruto was still standing, eyeing Sasuke while he straightened his posture, fixed and smoothed out his clothes. He was finishing his tie when he spoke again, “I can’t believe we’ve never met.” 

“I can,” Sasuke said dismissively. “Please sit.” He gestured towards the seat next to Boruto (still on his phone).

Naruto looked behind him, “Oh,” and sat down without an argument.

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes. He didn’t. “I called you here, because some things have come to light about—“ 

“I’m sorry,” Naruto interrupted. “Are you new here, or something? I feel like I would remember a face like yours.”

Sasuke’s eyebrow twitched. “I started here last year. Now can we—“ 

“Really?” Naruto cut in again, leaning over the desk and resting his chin on his clasped hands. If this was how the meeting was going to go, Sasuke thought he might leap over his desk and strangle this idiot. “I take it Boruto wasn’t in your class?” 

“He wasn’t,” _thankfully._

“Mmh,” Naruto hummed, looking very pleased about something that Sasuke wasn’t seeing. 

“We’ve recently found out that Boruto has been doing other kid’s homework,” Sasuke said in a hurry, because he would not stand for being interrupted again. 

Naruto’s eyes widened. He turned them on his son who gave him a cheeky grin in response. “That’s true?” He asked him; typical response from a parent getting news that their child had done anything less than perfect. Boruto shrugged.

“And, he’s not turning in much work of his own. At this rate, we might have to bump him back down a grade.” Naruto’s face fell and oh _God_ , that was satisfying. Sasuke covered his mouth to hide his smirk.

“Jesus, really?” Naruto leaned back now, looking genuinely surprised. Sasuke almost chuckled. He wondered how Boruto acted at home and if he was any less irritating than he was in school.

“So,” Sasuke started once he’d collected himself. “We’re recommending three months of after school detention.”

“WHAT?” Boruto nearly jumped out of his seat, his phone finally forgotten. 

“Three months?” Naruto looked between them. “Isn’t that a little excessive?”

Sasuke shrugged, “It’s that or suspension and he’ll be dropped a grade level at next years enrollment. You should thank the Principal for that. She advocated for your son.”

Naruto’s eyes were wide as he received this news, while Boruto couldn’t stop gapping at Sasuke, likely damning him to hell.

“Okay,” Naruto finally said. “Okay, cool. You heard him, right Boruto?” He looked to his son.

Boruto looked back, “No! This is bullshit.” 

“Hey!” Naruto stopped him before he could say anything else.

Sasuke wanted to laugh again. God, why had he been dreading this so much? He was having fun.

Naruto gave Boruto a leveled stare, one that even Sasuke found a bit overwhelming. It was as if he was daring his son to say anything else. Boruto didn’t, and instead slumped in his seat. Naruto turned back to Sasuke, “That’s all?”

Sasuke nodded, “That’s all.” 

Naruto pulled out his keys and handed them to his son. “Go wait in the car.”

 _That was odd,_ Sasuke’d thought, but he didn’t question it. 

Boruto snatched them out of his hand and marched out the door like a boy ready to protest. Naruto sighed as he watched him. But once he was gone, he turned his eyes back on Sasuke. Sasuke was just starting to get up and collect his things, so Naruto got up with him. He walked around the desk towards Sasuke’s and stood a safe three feet away. Sasuke gave him a suspicious look, but Naruto ignored it. 

“So, do you have any other recommendations?”

“Like what?” Sasuke asked halfheartedly, his eyes focused on pushing papers into his messenger bag.

Naruto shrugged a shoulder, “Stuff to keep him out of trouble.”

“Get him a muzzle,” Sasuke hadn’t meant to say that. He straightened and looked to Naruto with the best form of an apologetic face he could muster. “…Sorry,” he said and Naruto’s face cracked into a wide grin. 

“You don’t like kids do you?” Naruto asked after a moment. 

Sasuke scoffed, continuing his packing once he knew that Naruto wasn’t going to run to the Principal with a complaint. “I like smart kids,” he answered as he switched to organizing his desk for the next morning.

“Boruto’s a smart kid,” Naruto defended without sounding offended.

Sasuke half-nodded, “But he doesn’t do anything with that big brain of his. Just lets it rot.” God, it really was the end of the day. Sasuke was having an unusually hard time with holding his tongue.

“You’re right about that,” Naruto said, still unbothered by Sasuke’s blatant disregard for potential hurt feelings.

Naruto didn’t say anything after that, and Sasuke was starting to feel weird about all of this. He stopped what he was doing and looked to Naruto. “You can go now,” he waved his hand towards the door. 

Naruto smiled at him, as if that was a joke. “Sorry, I’m just thinking.”

Sasuke put his hands on his hips, narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side, “About what?”

“I’m trying to figure out the best way to ask you out,” Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath, ignoring the heat that rose to his neck. He wrote it off as a natural bodily reaction. Nothing more. “Before you do, the answer is no.”

Naruto frowned, “How come? Don’t date your student’s parents?” 

“I don’t date and I’m not gay.” 

Naruto’s mouth twisted like he was trying not to laugh, “Yeah right.” He was challenging him.

Sasuke huffed, because it wasn’t worth it. “Fine, but I don’t date. Okay? Thank you for the offer.” He was finished, so he grabbed his bag and threw the strap over his shoulder. He started to walk out, but Naruto walked ahead and stopped in front of him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

“You don’t date?” Naruto asked. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Sasuke said, looking him in his eyes and noticing that they were a strange shade of blue. Not that it mattered.

“How about coffee?” Naruto suggested. 

“Is _no_ not in your vocabulary?” 

Naruto laughed this time, “You’re really turning me down?” 

Sasuke scoffed, “I’m sure that’s a big shock for you, isn’t it?” He placed his hand on Naruto’s arm and gently pushed him out of the way so that he could walk by. Naruto followed him out the room and into the hallway.

Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned over Sasuke’s shoulder while he was locking the door. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Naruto asked. 

“It means,” Sasuke started while he wiggled the knob to make sure it was locked. He turned to face Naruto, who was much closer than he’d thought. He wanted to take a step back, but the door was behind him. He cleared his throat, because he wouldn’t allow himself to be transfixed by this moron. Even if he did smell good and was looking at Sasuke’s lips like he wanted to taste them.

Naruto was smirking, and Sasuke only knew this because he was, in turn, looking at Naruto’s lips and Jesus fucking—this was getting annoying. Sasuke glared at him, “It means I’m not interested.” He elbowed Naruto out of the way and walked towards the exit.

Naruto caught up with him as he rounded a corner and was looking awfully pleased for someone who was rejected.

“I think you’ll regret not taking me up on my offer,” Naruto chided. 

Sasuke sucked his teeth at him, “That’s mighty ignorant of you.” 

Naruto shrugged, “Or is it perceptive?” 

“It’s obnoxious.”

“Ambitious, maybe.” 

“Harassment.”

“Unflagging, unrelenting, intransigent, zealous….”

Sasuke stopped to glare at him again. “You are really annoying,” he said, tone just as biting as the fiery look in his eyes. 

They were outside now, and Sasuke hadn’t even realized it. Naruto was so aggravating; he was making him see red. He was once again reminded of why he didn’t want to hold this damnable meeting in the first place.

Naruto ignored his words. He looked over to where his car was parked. Boruto was sitting in the passenger seat, and even at this distance they could see how angrily he was typing into his phone. Probably telling all his friends what a dick Sasuke was. Naruto turned back to Sasuke.

“I guess this is where we part.”

Sasuke shook his head and turned away, walking to his car without a proper goodbye. 

Naruto was grinning behind him, “I’ll see you around! Next time I’ll bring flowers!” He called out to him. Sasuke’s only response was holding the middle finger up while he approached his car.

 

* * *

 

When Sasuke got to school the next day, he arrived twenty minutes before class as usual. The previous day’s test papers were graded and housed safely in his messenger bag. He’d planned to distribute them to his classes first thing. He’d unlocked his classroom door, but didn’t go in. He decided to go to the teacher’s lounge first for coffee. He’d caught a bit of unwanted gossip while he waited for it to brew. The only difference this time was that the gossip was directed towards him.

“Hm?” He looked over to see Sakura Haruno, the first year science teacher, looking at him with big, curious eyes. 

“I was asking how that parent-teacher conference went yesterday?” She had tea in her hand that she sipped while waiting for his response.

Sasuke sighed, “It was irritating.”

Psychology teacher, Ino Yamanaka, jumped in next, “Oh, Sasuke, you can’t be serious.”

“I know right,” Sakura said, looking to Ino in agreement. “Sasuke thinks everything is annoying or irritating,” she mocked. 

 _The same goes for how I feel about the two of you_. He grabbed a mug from the nearby shelf and filled it up. This is always how it went when the teachers catch wind that Naruto had came to the school, whatever mundane the reason might have been. He was sure those ridiculous tactics Naruto had tried to use on him had worked on these fools. The next day usually came with overly explicit stories about what happened in the janitor’s closet.

“He didn’t try anything with you?” Ino asked once she’d finished her back and forth with Sakura. Though Sasuke had clearly turned to leave. 

He slowly turned back, thinking over his answer. He decided with, “No, he didn’t.” He’d lied for a few reasons. One, because he wouldn’t classify what Naruto did as _trying something_ , and also, because he didn’t want the truth to be twisted into something it wasn’t. Most teachers, and students, knew that Sasuke was gay. It was a rumor that Sasuke confirmed only because he couldn’t stand being spoken about behind his back. He’d had enough of that from his silly admirers when he, himself, was in high school. The last thing he wanted was to tell them about Naruto’s flirting and for it to be inflated to some insane story about giving head in the parking lot. He really wouldn’t put it past them.

“Really?” Sakura gasped, “You’re, like, the hottest teacher in the school.”

Sasuke wanted to shake his head at these two. What is this? High school?

God, he guessed it was. 

“I’ve got to go,” he said abruptly before these ladies dumbed him down any more than what the last three minutes already had.  

He’d managed to escape, and went down the hall to his class. Most of the students were probably inside by now, the bell would ring any minute. As he got closer, the chattering from inside was getting louder and louder. His first period was never this chatty, so he had to wonder what was getting them so excited this early in the morning.

He opened the door and was immediately assaulted with the smell of flowers. He scrunched his nose, noting that everyone had gotten silent at his appearance. He scanned the room, some students were holding in laughter, while others looked at him like he was the lead in some sort of romantic comedy. He’d found the culprit of this horrendous smell as his eyes landed on his desk.

A large bundle of flowers were littering his entire desk. It took less than a second for him to piece together who was responsible for this headache. 

He walked over and calmly placed the trash bin by his desk. Some students were making sounds of disapproval, but it didn’t stop him from pushing the flowers into the garbage, along with the note that was tied to the bundle. He looked over the students as he did this, as if he was doing something ordinary like scrubbing the chalkboard. He began his lecture, “I’ve graded yesterday’s tests. If you can all sit in your seats, I’ll hand them out.” The bell rang just in time. Students hopped off desks and left their friends to do as they were told. Sasuke scooped the last bit of flowers into the trash, and then carried the bin back to its rightful place. 

He pulled his bag over his shoulder and pulled the tests out. As he did so, he noticed an arm go up. 

He looked up to address the student, “Yes Mako?” Then looked back down to make sure he’d retrieved the tests for the right class. Once he’d found his first period’s, he started to rearrange them as he waited for her question.

“Um…Sensei…Who is _The Sage_?” She laughed out the name and the room erupted into a fit of it. Sasuke glared down at the tests, waiting for the laughter and chatter to calm a bit before he spoke.

_The Sage? Moron._

Once there was room for him to speak, he answered, “A pest.”

 

* * *

 

At the end of the school day, he walked Boruto to the library for detention. Boruto hadn’t spoken a word to him in class or then, and Sasuke was not ungrateful. Once they’d made it, Sasuke waited until he saw the librarian greet him then walked off to continue his day at home. 

When his phone buzzed on the way to his car, Sasuke pulled it out to check the caller ID. It was a number he didn’t recognize. He stared at it for a moment, and decided to answer once he’d made it to his vehicle. 

“Yes, who is this?” He said as he unlocked his door.

“Geez, is that how you always answer the phone?”

He nearly hung up, but he’d been meaning to pull Naruto’s number and give him a call (along with a piece of his mind) for that stunt he’d pulled. So he leaned against his car allowed Naruto to occupy his time for a moment longer.

“How did you get my number?” Sasuke asked first. 

“Pff, cake walk,” Naruto boasted. 

Sasuke wished Naruto could see him roll his eyes.

“Did you like the flowers?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke scoffed, “I hate flowers. They stink. And you stunk up my class all day. So no. I didn’t like the flowers.” 

“Oh.” Naruto was quiet for a moment. Sasuke felt good about it. _Serves you right, dumbass._ “Okay, what do you like?” Naruto asked next and Sasuke nearly smacked his forehead at this dense moron.

“I like to be left alone.” Sasuke opened his car door and got in, hoping that this call was coming to an end. 

Naruto laughed, and Sasuke hated the sound because it was one of those bright, infectious laughs. “I think I can find a thing or two that you’ll like.”

Sasuke nose wrinkled, and his chest felt warm, another natural bodily response. He cleared his throat, “That’s inappropriate.” 

“It’s past school hours, isn’t it?”

“I’m still on school property. And,” he shook his head. “That’s not the point, moron.” 

“Oh, pet names. I like it,” Naruto said in a laugh. 

Sasuke snorted out something close to a laugh. He quickly covered his mouth, glaring at the space in front of him. 

“Was that a laugh?” Naruto mused. Sasuke pulled the phone from his ear and hung up.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until the next week that The Sage struck again. This time, when Sasuke had entered his classroom in the morning, a leather bound edition of his favorite book was centered on his desk, _The Tales of Beedle the Bard,_ along with a bottle of chateau that wasn’t allowed in the school building. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the display. With the lack of idiotic gestures in the past few days, Sasuke had assumed this little game was over. 

His phone rung, and he didn’t look to see who it was before he answered. 

A voice came through on the other line as soon as it connected, “Do you know how hard it was to figure out what your favorite book is? Who would’ve thought you’d be a J. K. Rowling fan.” Naruto sounded like he was smiling while he spoke and it pinched at Sasuke’s nerves. 

“I already own this book,” he said, though admittedly his copy was paperback and tearing. He toyed with the book absently and noticed that the first page was decorated with Rowling’s signature. _Of course._ “Great, a signed copy,” Sasuke said unenthusiastically. 

“See? Bet you didn’t have one like this?” Naruto said as if he didn’t hear the blandness in Sasuke’s voice.

“I’ll make sure to include that in my thank you letter. If you’ll excuse me,” he’d nearly hung up, but for some reason he stopped when he’d heard Naruto’s voice.

“What are you doing tonight? We could split that bottle of wine.” Naruto’s voice dipped into something deep and seductive. Sasuke would ignore the way it made his stomach move in favor of dropping the bottle into the trash. 

“Too late,” he said, smirking a little at the thousand-dollar bottle he’d just wasted. “I accidentally threw it away,” he said with mock-innocence. He heard Naruto sputtering, but students were entering the room now so he ended the conversation there by hanging up without another word. 

 

* * *

 

That day, once he’d gotten home, he’d dressed down to his boxers and a t-shirt and was planted in front of his television watching the news. His phone began to buzz incessantly.

After the fifth time, he lifted it to see who was dying. He read the messages appearing on his screen with narrowed eyes and a throbbing temple. They were all from the same unsaved number Naruto had liked to call him from. 

**Unknown:**

_Sasuke._

**Unknown:**

_I hope you don’t mind me texting you._

**Unknown:**

_Busy day today. Wanted to call, but won’t have a chance._

**Unknown:**

_Did you really throw out that wine?_

**Unknown:**

_What are you wearing?_

He unlocked the phone and typed out his response. 

**Sasuke:**

_I’m blocking this number._

The reply came less than a minute later. 

 **Unknown:**

_I’ll just text you from a different number…_

Sasuke sucked his teeth at the message. 

 **Sasuke:**

_This really is harassment._

There wasn’t an immediate response this time. Sasuke had thought he’d won. He sat his phone aside and continued to watch the program on how climate change was affecting plant growth in western countries. Just as he’d started to relax, another message came through. He was repeating an older message:

 **Unknown:**

_What are you wearing?_

**Sasuke:**

_Fuck off._

**Unknown:**

_Language! ;)_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. They were well past parent-teacher formalities.

 **Unknown:**

_[PICTURE ATTACHMENT]_

Sasuke opened, and waited for the photo to load. He wasn’t really sure why he’d done it. He should have left this whole conversation alone, but he couldn’t seem to. He’d like to say it was just his curiosity working him, but there was something else that he wasn’t willing to admit. 

But, that didn’t stop him from regretting his decision the second the photo came through. 

“What the fuck,” he breathed out, but he also couldn’t quite look away.

It was obviously a picture of Naruto, though he couldn’t see his face. He looked like he was sitting in a large chair, possibly one that belonged to his desk. He was pushing his shirt up with one hand, making sure Sasuke got a good view of his abdominal muscles. His pants were unbuttoned, revealing bright blue briefs where his hand was hiding underneath. 

Sasuke could feel his skin heating up from the base of his neck to the tops of his ears. His throat was constricting in a way that was uncomfortable and forced him to swallow. His stomach turned both pleasantly and unsettlingly. He licked his lips while shifting on his couch, because the longer he stared at this photo, the worst the tingling sensation between his legs became. 

His phone buzzing in his hand shook him back into reality. Another notification:

**Unknown:**

_;)_

Sasuke growled at the screen and tossed his phone across the room. It softly landed on the carpet by the TV, and he was silently thankful that he hadn’t cracked the screen in his rage. Even so, he refused to get up to retrieve it.

 

* * *

 

Wednesday that week, after dropping Boruto off at detention, an unwelcome presence met him at his car.

Sasuke blatantly ignored Naruto, who was standing there wearing sunglasses and an expensive suit.

He hit the button to unlock his car and nothing happened. He hit it again. Nothing. He finally looked up to glare at Naruto, who was standing by innocently with his hands in his pockets. Sasuke walked up and tried to manually unlock it. Nothing. 

He nearly kicked his car in frustration. Instead, he looked up at Naruto like he wanted to snatch those stupid glasses from his face and shove them down his throat. 

“What is this?” He snapped, hand gesturing to his car while the other rested on his hip. 

Naruto shrugged, “Car trouble?” He asked innocently.

“You’re insane,” Sasuke said in a breath of frustration. He turned away while Naruto countered.

“No, I’m resourceful. And besides,” Naruto walked forward and he finally took those gaudy glasses from his face, placing them in his breast pocket. He grinned, leaning against Sasuke’s car while he spoke, “All I ask is one date. One, and I’ll have them change your locks back.”

Sasuke looked at him slowly, amazed that this moron would go this far just to take him out. It’s not like it would work out between them. He was wasting his money and his time. 

But, Sasuke sighed, unless he was willing to call the police (which were probably all up Naruto’s ass anyway) he didn’t really have much of a choice.

“Fine,” Sasuke said, and wanted to say more but Naruto cut in. 

“Good! I’ll drive,” he grinned and nodded towards the obnoxious white Tesla behind him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed past Naruto. 

Naruto didn’t seem to mind, and was grinning as they made their way into the vehicle. 

Once they had settled and the car was on, Sasuke asked, “Are you always this pushy?”

Naruto looked at him and shrugged, “When I know what I want, yeah.” 

Sasuke shook his head, “You don’t even know me. You just want to check me off of a list.” 

Naruto’s face twisted with confusion. He stared at the road for a moment, thinking those words over. Then, he responded once they’d hit a red light, “What do you mean?” 

Sasuke didn’t feel like he had to explain. So he looked out the passenger window and left it at that. 

Naruto changed gears once the car was moving again, undoubtedly still perplexed by Sasuke’s statement, but he’d put his curiosity to rest for now. Instead he asked, “You like Italian food?” He made a turn. 

Sasuke scoffed, “No.” 

Naruto thought for a moment, “Chinese?” 

“No.” 

“Thai?” 

“No.” 

“French?” 

“No.” 

“American?”

“No.”

Naruto laughed and shook his head while asking, “Is there anything you do eat?”

Sasuke tore his eyes from the window to glare at him. “We can get coffee, and then you can drive me back to my car.”

Naruto sighed heavily, “If that’s what you really want.” 

Sasuke shook his head, “I wanted to go home.” 

Naruto didn’t respond. 

They got to the coffee shop moments later. Naruto parked illegally in front of the building, and when they got out, he locked the vehicle as if he was so sure it wouldn’t get towed. 

They approached the counter, Naruto standing far too close while they decided what to order. The barista came next, all wide-eyed and smiling brightly at the two of them. 

“Hello! For here or to go?” 

“To go.” 

“For here.” 

They looked at each other. Naruto grinned and Sasuke huffed and looked away. Naruto clarified, “For here,” to the confused looking barista. She smiled after that, nodding while she set up her register for their order. 

“Okay,” she looked back up. “What can I get for you?” 

Sasuke ordered a plain black coffee. Naruto ordered an Americana. They walked over with their drinks to one of the tables by the windows. Naruto pulled out Sasuke’s chair for him to sit, and Sasuke spitefully took the chair on the other side. 

Naruto took the seat himself, still charmed by Sasuke’s standoffish behavior. Sasuke didn’t get it. 

“So,” Naruto started, “You ever been here before? The coffee’s really good. I used to come here all the time when Boruto was—“ 

Sasuke cut him off, “Why are you doing this? Is this really some sort of ploy to sleep with me?” 

Naruto blinked at him, shocked by the question. And more over, confused by it. “What?” His eyebrows furrowed as he leaned back and waited for an explanation. 

Sasuke had forgotten his coffee on the table and crossed his arms, “I’ve heard about you.” 

“And what have you heard?” Naruto’s eyes sparkled at this. Sasuke sneered. 

“I shouldn’t have to tell you what sort of reputation you have around the school,” Sasuke challenged, because surely Naruto wasn’t that daft to think Sasuke didn’t know about his many exploits.

Naruto shook his head; “You’ve got me there. What sort of reputation is it?” He cocked his head to the side, as if he really didn’t know what Sasuke was on about.

Sasuke grit his teeth as he spoke, “You really think sleeping around with the staff won’t garnish you a colorful reputation?” 

There was silence after that. Naruto’s mouth cracked into a grin. Laughter erupted from him next, and Sasuke sat back with his eyes wide from the sudden outburst. 

“Sleeping around??” Naruto questioned while doubling over, his hand clutching his stomach as if Sasuke was some sort of comedian. 

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up in response. He absolutely hated being laughed at. He snarled and said, “What is so funny?” in a sharp tone. 

Naruto straightened, waving his hand dismissively. “You think I’ve been chasing after you just so that I can fuck you?” 

Sasuke bristled at the words, not prepared for the crassness, or the sure way that Naruto looked at him afterwards. 

Naruto shook his head, “No, I mean, I do want to… you know...” He cleared his throat, “But that’s not all I want from you.” 

Sasuke felt stiff, unsure now that he’d been told that his earlier impressions of Naruto were wrong. And he felt even more foolish, because he shouldn’t have put it past his coworkers to fantasize a bit too vividly about something or _someone_ like Naruto having his way with them. Maybe they really believed that he’d been flirting with them. Maybe he had been. But, he supposed that didn’t mean he was the type to pull teachers into the janitor’s closet for a quick shag. 

He took a sip of his coffee to hide the mild embarrassment. It was warm now, and didn’t taste pleasant, but he swallowed and did his best to look unfazed.

Naruto was staring at him now, eyes half-lidded while he watched Sasuke pretend that he hadn’t just accused Naruto of being a literal whore.

Naruto spoke up once Sasuke put his coffee down, “Is that why you wouldn’t even give me a chance?” 

Sasuke scoffed and shook his head at the audacity in the question, “You ever consider that I just wasn’t interested?” 

“Wasn’t?” Naruto questioned and Sasuke’s mouth thinned.

Naruto chuckled and shrugged like he didn’t really care either way, but there was an unmistakable gleam in his eyes that Sasuke didn’t miss.

“So,” Naruto took a sip, swallowed and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Now that that’s out of the way, what about a real date?”

Sasuke relaxed a bit, but he didn’t give in that easily. He kept his stern eyes on Naruto and challenged, “Isn’t this a real date?” 

Naruto’s grin widened, “Does that mean I get to kiss you when it’s over?” 

“You wish,” Sasuke felt himself starting to smile, but he tampered the feeling down before it overcame him. 

Naruto leaned back like he’d came up with a brilliant idea, and Sasuke had no doubt he’d be sharing it with enthusiasm, “How about this?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

“If I can get you to laugh one time, then you have to let me take you out again, say, Friday night?” Naruto’s face was completely mischievous, and Sasuke considered turning him down off of principle. But, his interest was peaked. 

“Fine.” Sasuke said and looked at his watch. “You’ve got an hour.” 

“Tight schedule?” 

Sasuke shrugged, “I’d like to beat traffic.”

Naruto laughed at that, and then got up, leaving his coffee on the table. Sasuke stared at him as Naruto reached a hand out. He eyed the hand, and then slowly rolled his eyes up to Naruto’s cheeky grin. He thought about moving around it and getting up on his own, but there was something about the way Naruto looked that felt more inviting than Sasuke would care to admit.

Sasuke grabbed the offered hand and Naruto pulled him up so that they were near eye level. Naruto was an inch or so taller, an irritating fact that Sasuke wasn’t going to let get to him. Naruto was just staring at his face, and only being a few inches apart made the moment very uncomfortable, because Naruto was _really_ looking at him.

When Sasuke felt the heat rising to his cheeks, he spoke up, “Fifty-nine minutes. Idiot.” Naruto’s cheeks grew the slightest shade of red and it was the first time Sasuke had seem something resembling embarrassment. He wouldn’t say aloud how satisfying it felt.

“Right,” Naruto nodded and backed off. 

They left the coffee shop with Naruto waving obnoxiously at the barista. Sasuke followed sullenly behind him. He wondered what this moron had planned now. 

They walked a path that lead into a more populated area outside of Tokyo city. Naruto smiled over at Sasuke while they went and spoke up just a block past the café, “Why’d you decide to be a teacher?”

“Why do you want to know?” Sasuke responded uncaringly. 

Naruto rolled his eyes playfully, “Are you going to respond to all my questions with a smartass question of your own?” 

Sasuke smirked, “Maybe.” 

Naruto shook his head and chuckled, “Because I’m interested in you.” He answered honestly. “And being interested, in my world, means getting to know you. Since you spend most of your time teaching, I figure I should know why.” 

Sasuke stared at him, surprised mostly because Naruto took his question seriously. He hated that Naruto’s words were starting to have this strange effect on him, like they went right to his stomach and messed around with his insides. He looked away as he answered, “My father was a teacher.” 

“Your father founded one of the top universities in Japan,” Naruto corrected, and Sasuke glared at him for it. They turned a corner. 

“He was a teacher first, and if you know so much about me then why bother asking?”

Naruto smiled with an air of confidence that made Sasuke want to stick a foot out and trip him. “I like to check my sources,” was Naruto’s answer.

Sasuke eyed him, “You know most people would consider that an invasion of privacy?” 

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he spoke, “It’s what I do for a living. Can’t help it.” 

Sasuke shrugged, “What do you do that entails being so fucking nosey?” 

Naruto laughed at Sasuke’s choice of words. He answered a moment later, “I designed a security software used to hack into systems and locate harmful malware and hacker threats. My clients are mostly big companies, but I get some individual clients as well who just want to make sure they’re not being spied on.” 

“So,” Sasuke thought about this. “You created a software that spies on company software to detect and eliminate other spies that are trying to get into their software? An anti-spyware that’s also an active spyware?” 

Naruto looked up, working out Sasuke’s conclusion in his head before smiling and nodding, “Yeah, sort of.”  

“Sounds like a pyramid scheme.” 

Naruto barked out a laugh this time, and Sasuke couldn’t help the way it infected his lips, turning them up in a small smile at Naruto’s reaction. They’d stopped in front of a gallery. Sasuke looked at the artwork displayed on the windows. It was showcasing advertisements for this month’s exhibit: the Gustav Klimt collection. Sasuke had been meaning to stop by here. He had always enjoyed art, but Klimt was the only painter he could really get lost in. 

Naruto had stopped laughing and Sasuke gave him a suspicious look. He asked, “Where did you dig around to figure out that I like Klimt?” 

Naruto scratched his temple, looking up at the sky in an air of innocence. “It was easy, actually. When I went by to drop off that book, I saw an art book in your desk drawer.” 

Sasuke shook his head, “So you snooped around my desk. You just get better and better, don’t you?” He didn’t really mean the sarcasm his words implied. Because, a part of him was feeling at ease around Naruto the longer he’d spent in his presence. It really was terrifying how easy it was to fall into step with someone like Naruto. He was a different type of creature, obnoxious and egotistical, but bright and welcoming. It confused Sasuke to no end. 

“Shall we?” Naruto gestured to the museum entrance, opening the door and swooping his arm as if Sasuke was some dame. 

“Hn,” Sasuke walked past and headed straight towards the pieces hanging on the wall to the left. He ignored the exhibit attendant who greeted them.

“This is my favorite piece,” Naruto said, approaching Sasuke from behind. _The Kiss_ hung in front of them, and Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto’s admission.

“This is everyone’s favorite piece,” Sasuke mocked and Naruto shrugged. 

“Maybe, but I’d say it’s pretty obvious why.” Naruto pointed, a safe distance away from the artwork, at the top of the painting, then trailed his finger down, tracing the path where the two figures connect. “It’s amazing how he molds them together, like it’s inevitable.”

Sasuke tried not to look too deeply at Naruto as he spoke, but it was hard to when he was staring so mesmerized at this piece of art. He cleared his throat and grumbled, “I wouldn’t have thought you’d be into this sort of thing.” 

Naruto grinned, forgetting the painting and leaning far too close to Sasuke, “There’s plenty of things I’m into, Uchiha-sensei.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Sasuke snorted out a short laugh.

He quickly covered his mouth, but Naruto had already caught him.

Naruto pointed at Sasuke’s face as if he’d been raised with no manners, “Aha! And…” he checked his phone. “It only took me thirty-five minutes.” 

Sasuke glared at him, but there was no heat behind it. “Whatever,” he mumbled. He wouldn’t admit that he wasn’t as disappointed as he appeared that Naruto had won their little wager. 

 

* * *

 

They’d browsed the gallery for a while longer. Sasuke was silently grateful that Naruto didn’t mention how they’d went nearly forty minutes past the hour mark Sasuke had set in place. 

For long moments they stood together in silence observing a piece. Every now and then, Naruto would point at something to make some arbitrary comment, and Sasuke would nod and go, “Hn,” whether he agreed or disagreed with what was said. Either way, it was... nice.

They walked back to the café, Naruto’s car still illegally parked and surprisingly void of a ticket. Now Sasuke was more than sure that Naruto had some sort of suspicious deal going with the cops. He wouldn’t ask about it. 

They got in the car and made it back to the school minutes later.

Naruto parked by Sasuke’s car, and Sasuke made sure to give Naruto the most threatening glare that spelled out, _“If my car’s still locked, I’m going to kill you.”_

Naruto grinned and held his hands up in defense. “I messaged my guy to change the locks back at the café. Promise.” 

Sasuke thought the wording was off. _My guy_. What type of world did Naruto live in? 

Sasuke sucked his teeth at Naruto’s playful expression then got out of the car. Naruto stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll pick you up at your place at seven.”

Sasuke felt a little nervous hearing those words, but he nodded shortly and got out of the car instead of voicing his concerns. 

Naruto waved at him from the car and Sasuke nodded absently, and then he was gone.

He stood there for a moment longer, hating the nausea that rolled in his gut. _God_ , what is this feeling?

 

* * *

 

It had been years since Sasuke’d went on a first date. He’d had exactly three. Once in high school, once in university, and once post grad after he’d finally realized that he wasn’t bi; he was just gay. It didn’t take him long to get over it. 

He didn’t know how to act on dates; he’d never taken them seriously. Two out of three of those times the date had been one-sided, out of all those years of girls confessing to him, he’d said yes twice. Or more like, _“Hn, sure.”_  

And then he’d graduated, started teaching and he’d met… him… 

Sasuke shook his head. That had been so fucking long ago, he hated that his heart still jumped at the thought of it. 

He was staring at his reflection, his cold eyes assessing the dark blue suit. He narrowed them and removed the jacket, sporting just the slacks and midnight blue shirt instead. 

He took the tie off, and tilted his head to the side. 

He undid two buttons. 

Then did them back up.

Then undid one.

He stroked a hand through his hair and huffed at himself, disappointed in his own behavior.

The doorbell rung and he looked out the bathroom door as if he could see who it was from there.

He knew it was Naruto, but he hadn’t expected him to be so accurately on time.

He grabbed the cologne, barely used, off of his counter and sprayed a bit on his neck. He hoped he didn’t spray too much.

Leaving the bathroom, he’d gotten to the door when the doorbell was rung for a third time. He opened it to see Naruto standing there, a book in his hand and a stupid orange suit on (no jacket) that shouldn’t look good on anyone. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the book and Naruto saw his line of vision shift.

“Oh this? You don’t like flowers, right?” 

“Hn,” it was almost a laugh. He grabbed the book and flipped it to see the cover. _Atonement_ , another one of his favorites, though he’d never admitted that to anyone.  Sasuke asked him while he flipped it open to find the expected Ian McEwan signature. He shook his head at it. “How did you know where I live?” 

“Does it matter?” Was Naruto’s sly remark. “You knew I’d show up, even though you didn’t send me the address.” he leaned forward, nose unbearably close to Sasuke’s jaw. He sniffed, “Mh, you smell good.” 

Sasuke pushed Naruto away, turning his face so that the redness on his cheeks wasn’t so obvious. He stepped forward, guiding Naruto back, and turned back to place the book on the table by the door. He closed and locked it behind him, then turned back to Naruto expectantly, cheeks still tinted. 

Naruto grinned and nodded his head towards the driveway. “After you,” he’d said. 

Sasuke was glad he hadn’t insisted on something as frivolous as opening the door for him, but he did wait until Sasuke got inside to join him in the expensive vehicle. 

“Where are we going?” Sasuke asked while Naruto buckled up. 

“Well, since you were pretty clear on the foods you don’t like, I figured we could do something a little different.” 

Sasuke didn’t bother correcting him, since Naruto had probably known already that Sasuke was only pulling his leg when he’d said he didn’t like all those types of food. So he inquired something else, “Don’t tell me it’s a surprise?” 

Naruto laughed and shrugged, “It wouldn’t be a good date if there wasn’t some element of surprise.” 

Naruto turned on the radio, drowning the silence in the sound of aged rock music. Some American, some French, some Japanese. Sasuke wondered how many countries Naruto had been to, or if he’d been to them all. He wasn’t going to ask. 

Naruto tapped on the wheel, humming parts of each tune as he went. Sasuke tried not to stare, but it was interesting to see. All of that boisterous, obnoxious confidence dimmed so that Naruto could hum to music Sasuke had never heard. The moonlight that hit his face through the windshield gave him a charming appeal. Suddenly, Sasuke felt like he was in the middle of some French Cinema, made in the 1960s, and Naruto was taking him on a journey that would change the rest of their lives. 

But Sasuke looked away to quell his thoughts. He stared at the passing buildings instead, until they’d stopped along a dark path at the end of the road. 

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and Naruto immediately let out a bark of laughter at the sight of Sasuke’s shock. “Okay, I know what it looks like.” Sasuke turned to him, head cocked and mouth thin. 

“Do you?” He asked in a smart tone.

Naruto continued to chuckle while he nodded. He turned off the car and opened his door, but didn’t get out until he said, “You’ll have to trust me. Promise I’m not taking you into the forest to kill or eat you.” He went to get out, but stopped to correct himself. “Well, I might eat you someday, but not tonight.” He grinned and then was out of the car.

Sasuke snorted out a laugh and shook his head, then unlatched his seatbelt to follow this moron. 

While he closed the door, he walked after Naruto with quick strides to catch up with him. Once they were walking side by side, he warned him, “If this is some sort of cult thing, you’re dead.” 

Naruto laughed and shook his head, “I know your favorite movie is _The Witch_ , but these woods are perfectly safe.”

Sasuke stopped to watch Naruto walk ahead. Eyes glaring at Naruto’s back for a moment before he was ready to join him along the path again. “I wish you would stop doing that.” 

“Doing what?” Naruto turned to look at him. 

“Acting like you know everything about me. It’s annoying.” Sasuke hated that the small amount of hurt that flashed over Naruto’s features made him regret his words the tiniest bit. But luckily, the look was replaced with an innocent, apologetic one. 

“Haha, sorry. Bad habit. I won’t do it again,” Naruto nodded to himself, and Sasuke looked away, back at the path.

It was only a minute later that they’d made their way to a clearing.

Sasuke looked around at the small, exposed building where waiters were entering and exiting, to the circular tables and cabanas (candles on each section) where people sat drinking their drinks and tasting their food, to the string lights and greenery hanging above the entire display.

“What is this place?” Sasuke asked while he peered at a dish that a waiter had passed them with. Some sort of duck entree, it looked and smelled delicious. Naruto grinned and placed his hand on the small of Sasuke’s back. Sasuke wanted to swat it away, but Naruto had begun leading them over towards the hostess, so Sasuke remained still. Maybe a little too still.

“Good evening,” the hostess smiled kindly at them. She looked to Sasuke and asked, “Reservation?” 

Naruto answered, “Uzumaki for two.” 

She nodded, and then stopped at the sound of the name, flushing a bit. She looked back at the two with the most apologetic look. Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes. As if it was that absurd that she didn’t recognize the young _celebrity_ millionaire. 

“Of course,” she said, once she’d stopped gaping shamefully. “Right this way, please,” she gestured and lead them over to a more private table in the back of the garden. She placed two menus in front of them, bowed and went on her way after stating that the waiter would be over shortly.

Naruto stared at Sasuke from across the table, while Sasuke lifted the menu to check out the appetizers. He raised an eyebrow and looked over his menu at Naruto when he realized he’d been staring.

He opened his mouth to ask what the hell Naruto was staring at when the waiter approached.

“Hello, how are you both doing tonight?” He asked, switching between Naruto and Sasuke. They ordered a bottle of red wine and it was poured in front of them moments later.

When the waiter was gone again, leaving them to mull over their orders, Naruto leaned back in his chair, mouth on the rim of his glass while his eyes gazed at Sasuke. 

Sasuke took a sip of his own wine, thinking that it tasted a bit too sweet. When he’d placed his glass down, Naruto spoke up, “You never fully answered my question from yesterday.” 

Naruto placed his glass down next while he waited for a response.

Sasuke sat his menu aside, looking Naruto over for a moment before he said, “And what question did I not fully answer?” He couldn’t remember.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, “I asked why you became a teacher.”

Sasuke scoffed, “And I answered. My father was a teacher…” 

Naruto shook his head and waved his hand as if the answer was completely unacceptable, “No, no, that’s not it.”

Sasuke’s mouth hung open for the shortest second, before he realized that he must’ve looked like a fool. He clipped his mouth shut and narrowed his eyes at Naruto instead. “What the hell do you mean?” 

Naruto rubbed his chin with his finger, looking at Sasuke like he was working out a problem in his head.

Sasuke was getting fed up, so he leaned forward and asked again, “What? What makes you so sure that I’m not telling the truth?”

“No,” Naruto said, dropping his hand. “It’s not that I don’t think you’re telling the truth. I just don’t think that’s all there is to it.” 

Sasuke relaxed his shoulders, leaning back again and taking a sip of his wine. 

Naruto could tell Sasuke had wanted him to explain himself. So he did, “Okay, so I may have taken a look at your records.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes at this. 

“Your test scores were off the charts! You were doing college level work in grade school.” 

Sasuke crossed his arms and shrugged, “So?” 

“So, of all the things about you. That is the one thing that I can’t figure out,” Naruto huffed, looking playfully exhausted like a pouting child.

Sasuke smirked and asked, “Is it really that important that you know everything about me?”

Naruto returned the look with a crooked smile, and there was this look in his eyes that told Sasuke he wanted to know more than just _everything_. 

The waiter came back then and took their orders, appetizers first, then main dishes. Naruto ordered some sort of beef dish and Sasuke order the salmon. 

“When did the idea come to you?” Sasuke asked some time after the waiter disappeared. 

Naruto had gotten a salad, and was chewing as he processed what Sasuke was referring to. “For Ninja Tracker?” 

Sasuke nearly choked on his wine, “That’s not really the name of it, is it?” 

Naruto laughed at that, “What can I say? I was fourteen when I started developing it. The name kinda stuck.” 

Sasuke shook his head. “That’s a shame,” he thought aloud, but Naruto wasn’t offended. 

“I was looking for my parents,” he answered Sasuke seriously, and Sasuke hadn’t expected the response to hold so much weight. 

“Hn,” he didn’t know what to say. He just stared at Naruto, because he knew he wasn’t finished. 

“I was a foster kid, so when I started messing around with computers I came up with an idea to find them.” 

Sasuke took another sip, and noted that the playfulness in Naruto’s demeanor had washed away. He didn’t look sad or sullen, but content and possibly a bit lonely.

“Did it work?” He asked, and he wasn’t sure why. He was unusually chatty this evening and he wondered if he should slow down on the wine. 

Naruto grinned at him, a bright one that pushed out all of the negative emotions that had been flooding his expression and replacing them with the light, magnetic ones Sasuke was used to. It gave Sasuke a sense of relief that he couldn’t explain. 

“Nah,” Naruto answered with a shrug. “But I did make a ton of money,” he joked. Sasuke couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped him, and he could see the way it made Naruto light up. He would never understand how this idiot’s mind worked. 

The moment passed and they’d fallen into a new topic as if they’d been doing this for years. The tension passed and suddenly it felt like they’d both found a long time friend. Sasuke asked more and more questions the more he drank, and Naruto answered with a mixture of honesty and humor. They hadn’t even noticed when the food was placed in front of them, but then it was suddenly gone. With empty plates, they chatted until the outdoor restaurant was emptying and the candles on each table were being blown out. 

Naruto lifted a hand for the check, while Sasuke sat back, feeling flushed from the alcohol, but not drunk. 

Once the check was signed and the tip was left, they got up from the table and made their way out. 

Back in the car, Naruto turned on the same music which Sasuke had noticed this time he’d been playing from his phone’s Bluetooth.

“I’m surprised you didn’t ask me about your son,” Sasuke said once they’d pulled off.

Naruto’s eyebrow quirked at this, “Really?” He looked to Sasuke, then back at the road. “Why would I ask about Boruto? I live with him. We see each other all the time.” Naruto made a face at that, as if he thought maybe they spent too much time together, but Sasuke knew Naruto was only pretending.  

Sasuke smiled at that, and he didn’t know why. 

Or maybe he did. Because, if he let himself, he could recall months at a time where he didn’t see either of his parents. There were times that he’d been at home with the maids and would hear his parents come home to ask what he’d done, as if that was only way to keep up with their son. 

“He’s also pretty upset with me lately,” Naruto said and Sasuke looked at him to know why. Naruto’s eyes shifted to the glove compartment. Sasuke opened it, and out came tumbling an expensive smartphone, one that most definitely belonged to Boruto Uzumaki. 

Sasuke smirked, a glint in his eyes as he turned them on Naruto. “That’s just cruel,” he said mockingly, and Naruto busted into a fit of laughter. 

 

* * *

 

The drive ended too soon, both had thought.

Naruto walked Sasuke up to his door. Sasuke turned and looked up at Naruto, hating the two inches he had on him. 

This was the end of the date and the part where they should say their goodbyes. They both knew that, but neither said anything right away. 

Naruto smiled at him and lifted his hand to tuck a loose strand of Sasuke’s hair behind his ear. Sasuke felt his neck constrict at the sudden contact. The place where Naruto had touched was growing hot. Naruto finally spoke after that; his voice was barely over a whisper. He said, “Will I have to gamble for a third date as well?”

Sasuke made a noise like he wanted to laugh at that but didn’t. His mouth curled up in the smallest of smiles. “Dumbass,” Sasuke muttered and Naruto reached out to brush the pad of his thumb over Sasuke’s ear this time, as if he couldn’t stop himself from touching him.

And then, without warning, Naruto leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, but he didn’t push away from the feeling. Naruto stepped forward and pinned Sasuke’s back to the door. He sucked on Sasuke’s lower lip, as if he’d been wanting to do it all night, and lightly brushed his tongue just past the inside of Sasuke’s mouth. He turned his head and pressed a bit closer, letting his body mold with Sasuke’s.

Sasuke opened his legs without thinking about it, just knowing that he wanted Naruto to be a bit closer and that his knees were in the way. But when he’d started to feel Naruto’s girth rubbing into him through his pants, he’d realized he’d made a big mistake.

Naruto rolled his hips into Sasuke, using a hand on Sasuke’s ass to create a much more unbearable friction. His other hand lightly gripped Sasuke’s hair, anchoring his head so that they could really _taste_ each other.  They were both hard now, and lost in the sensation of each other. 

Naruto slid his hand from Sasuke’s ass, down to his thigh so that he could lift it and spread him even wider. In that moment, Sasuke wished he’d had better control of himself so that he could’ve stopped the moan from gurgling out of his throat, past his lips and into Naruto’s mouth. 

But, it was that same noise and vibration between their lips that caused Naruto to back off. He lowered Sasuke’s leg and held his hands up as he detached their bodies, knowing that if he didn’t, they’d be all over Sasuke again.  

“My bad,” Naruto said, smiling stupidly as he took in Sasuke’s disheveled clothes and hair. “Shit,” he let his hands fall to his sides.

Sasuke couldn’t think of anything to say. His entire body was hot, and they were still outside for crying out loud! His next-door-neighbor’s kid was in one of his classes and he was standing outside with his dick twitching in his pants. 

Naruto laughed suddenly, rubbing a hand over his face. “That was _so_ just supposed to be a goodnight kiss.”

Sasuke shook his head, smiling a little at the joke, but still uncomfortable with the situation. 

“Well, goodnight Sasuke,” Naruto said, stepping back this time. 

“Goodnight,” he returned. 

Naruto was about to turn towards his car, and Sasuke towards his door, but Naruto stopped and turned back. Sasuke stopped to ask what he wanted and before he could, Naruto stepped forward and kissed Sasuke again, this time less sex-fueled and more so slow and purposeful. 

Naruto pulled away and licked his lips. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment longer, and without another word, Naruto walked away.

He got into his car and drove off, leaving Sasuke on his step to wonder why it felt like his heart was ready to crawl up his throat, why his skin was so hot, or why his stomach danced to the tune of French rock until he’d seen the tail lights of Naruto’s car disappear around the corner.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter!! I'm excited to know what y'all think or if you have any idea what's going to happen next :> I'll be posting the next chapter soon!! 
> 
> Until then~


	2. Chapter 2

When Monday came around, Sasuke had gotten a text from Naruto that morning while he was still in bed. 

He’d decided to save his number.

**Naruto:**

_[PICTURE ATTACHMENT]_

Sasuke blinked at it, trying to readjust himself to the light shining in his room. He opened it up and was given a view of Naruto in bed. The bed sheet around his waist was low enough to tell that he was naked, but not low enough to reveal anything but a few blond hairs. Naruto’s face was half in it and he was grinning at the camera.

Sasuke sat up, smiling a little at the seductive picture. Another message came through.

**Naruto:**

_I don’t want to get up._

Another…

_I wish you were lying here with me._

Sasuke responded a moment later:

_Idiot._

* * *

 

At school, Sasuke went about his usual routine. He grabbed coffee from the teacher’s lounge, ignoring the teachers who had greeted him as he entered, giving them a short “Hn,” before he’d left.

He wasn’t so surprised to see the note left on his desk as he had been by the flowers or the book. It was a small, cream-colored note with a sloppily drawn heart in the middle. It was obviously from Naruto, and the idea was so childish that it almost made Sasuke smile.

Students were mulling into class, some watching him while others sat at their seats uncaringly. One asked from the back, “Is that a letter from The Sage?”

Sasuke turned towards the voice, one hand holding his coffee, while the other had the envelope. He was glad no one had decided to open it while he was away. Who knows what that moron would put in it, especially after how their date had ended. 

He cleared his throat and placed the letter on his desk for later. He responded, “I’ll worry about the letter, you should be more worried about today’s test.”

She frowned, deflating, while the other students took this time to showcase their own distress with exaggerated moans and grumbles. Sasuke smirked at their displeasure. 

It wasn’t until lunch period that Sasuke opened the letter. It wasn’t what he was expecting. 

It read: _8PM Saturday_  

_The Sage_

And there was a ticket to a Kabuki theater performance taped to it. 

He leaned back in his chair and re-read the short note. His mouth curled up at it and he touched his fingers to his lips at the feeling. He’d never been pursued like this and he hated that he’d actually found it endearing. It took him a lot to be interested in other people. They always came with some sort of disappointing quality. They were too messy, clingy or talked too much (especially about stupid shit he’d never cared about like _the weather_ or something of equal unimportance). But, this felt different; like Naruto wasn’t just some moron looking at him for his looks. Even if Naruto is a moron.

A knock came to his door and he quickly put the note away, underneath the ungraded test papers on his desk. He looked up at the intruder.

A student, Himiko, who was in his second class, approached his desk with her hands holding the straps of her bag. 

He straightened his posture and clasped his hands in front of him, unconsciously placing them in the same spot where he’d hidden the note. He looked up at her with an air of nonchalance and spoke, “Yes?”

 

* * *

 

The performance was nice. Sasuke was surprised Naruto had stayed quiet during the whole thing. He couldn’t help peeking at him throughout the show, looking at Naruto’s intense gaze focused on the dancers on stage.

After it, Naruto suggested they walk around the nearby park. Sasuke agreed with a shrug, and when they’d gotten there, Naruto asked him, “Why’d you switch schools?” 

Sasuke was drinking water they’d picked up on the way, and paused with the bottle by his mouth when he’d heard the question.

Naruto grinned, that stupid, sneaky grin he tended to give Sasuke. 

Sasuke took a sip and capped the bottle before he responded, “Why do you ask?” He’d given up on asking how Naruto knew the things he did. Naruto’s response was getting redundant. 

Naruto shrugged, “Just seemed strange. You went to a new school in a new town, took a pay cut, and from what I can tell nothing happened that would…” He trailed off when he caught sight of the look Sasuke was giving him, a much harsher glare than usual, one that had no sarcasm or jokes behind it. Naruto nodded, “Okay, off limits topic. Noted.”

Sasuke sighed, shoulders relaxing. He didn’t want to go there. He didn’t want to tell Naruto about _him._ Not now, and maybe never. 

Naruto tried to pick up with a more lighthearted subject, but Sasuke could tell he was tiptoeing now. “So, how old are you?” 

Sasuke scoffed at the question, a short chuckle coming out as he said, “You already know the answer to that.” 

Naruto smiled and shrugged, “Yeah maybe.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, still smiling, “How much do you even know about me?”

They’d gotten to an area with a row of benches. Naruto walked over to take a seat, so Sasuke sat with him. Naruto was grinning now, obviously pleased that he’d get a chance to show off his creepy ability to locate personal information. He answered while Sasuke drank a bit more of his water, “You were born in ’91 on July 23rd. Went to school in Kyushu, nearly perfect grades. Graduated from Kyushu University at twenty, then from Tokyo University with your masters a year later. Started teaching in Kyushu, then last year here in Tokyo. You have an older brother, who’s currently running a stock brokerage firm in America. Your mom and dad founded two schools here in Japan, one in America. You had a cat named Buffy, when you were twelve, who got hit by a car eight years later. You love the movie The Witch and There Will Be Blood, you used to be obsessed with Potter books, and your favorite color is red.” Naruto was looking up when he finished, as if he had been pulling information off of a mental bookshelf.

Sasuke stared at him, eyes only slightly wider than normal. 

Naruto looked at him grinning still, but Sasuke thought he’d seen a little insecurity hiding somewhere on his face.

He shook his head and chuckled, “That’s very impressive. And a bit unsettling.” Sasuke wasn’t one to admit when things frightened him, but Naruto’s expansive mind was definitely one of those things. The stranger thing being that it also excited him. 

Naruto scratched the back of his head, laughing awkwardly, “I may have gone a bit overboard with my research.” 

Sasuke’s eyebrow quirked and there was a hint of amusement in his eyes, “You think?” 

“Do you think it’s weird?” Naruto asked, looking off into the park, illuminated by the sparse streetlights along the path. 

Sasuke shrugged, “Wouldn’t anyone?”

Naruto chuckled at that. He looked back at Sasuke, eyes serious now, searching for something on Sasuke’s face as he spoke, “Too weird to do this again?” He was talking about the date, Sasuke figured.

He smirked at Naruto’s apprehension. He finally had the upper hand. It felt good. 

“It’s fine,” Sasuke decided, and he watched some of the tension leave Naruto’s shoulders.

“Yeah?” Naruto asked, playing coy.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Idiot.”

Naruto laughed, “You know, you’re the only one who calls me an idiot.”

Sasuke smirked and said, “I guess you’ve got them all fooled.” 

Naruto shrugged, “Not you.” 

Sasuke looked away, because he could feel himself getting flustered and the way his insides fluttered. It was aggravating to know how easy it was for Naruto to pull such a strange reaction out of him. 

Naruto’s hand brushed through his hair and around his ear in the same way that it had a week ago on their last date. Sasuke looked back at him, face undoubtedly red, but a part of him didn’t mind when Naruto was looking at him like this.

Naruto asked him, “Can I kiss you?”

Sasuke just stared, because there was a lump in his throat that was keeping him from being able to respond. 

In the end, it didn’t really matter. Naruto leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Sasuke found himself pressing back without thinking about it. It was slow, but chaste, and Naruto took his time while he pulled away. The lingering way that their lips parted made Sasuke want to do it again.

So he did. 

He grabbed the back of Naruto’s neck and pulled him until they connected again. They moved together like this wasn’t just the fourth kiss, but like this was something they had practiced together for years.

Naruto’s hair was soft to touch, and his lips were even softer. Just feeling them against him sent shocks to Sasuke’s nerves, a magnetic type of sensation that drew their bodies closer. He was getting hard, and he felt a bit crazy for getting a hard on in such a public place. He was lucky that it was dark out.

Naruto’s thumb touched his lower lip while they kissed, and he pressed on it to get Sasuke to open his mouth a bit more. He turned his head and slid his tongue around Sasuke’s, then pulled away enough so that he could nip at his lip. He did it one more time before he broke the kiss with a satisfied huff.

Sasuke felt dazed, while his pants felt tight and uncomfortable. 

Naruto wasn’t fairing much better. He was flushed, slightly more red than tan. He wrung his hand through his hair, obviously far more worked up than he’d intended. 

They looked into each other’s eyes and Naruto’s mouth slowly broke into a wild grin. 

Sasuke huffed out a laugh, shaking his head at his own behavior. They had probably looked like horny teenagers. Making out in the park, he could officially check that off of his _Bucket List._

Naruto cleared his throat once the moment passed and spoke, “Maybe I should take you home.”

 

* * *

 

Naruto shouldn’t have walked Sasuke to his door, because when he did Sasuke had offered him a drink. He shouldn’t have accepted, because the wine Sasuke had poured him had spilled and was staining Sasuke’s plush carpet.

Sasuke was in the middle of talking about his impression of the show they’d seen when Naruto moved in (faster than he’d meant to) and kissed Sasuke. 

Finally in private, there were no restrictions. Naruto must have had the same thought, because he’d unbuttoned Sasuke’s shirt on the way to the bedroom with an impressive level of speed and accuracy.

He’d tossed it to the ground while Sasuke steered him to the right door. Naruto fiddled with the handle behind him, while Sasuke reached and opened it for them. It only took three steps for them to get to the bed. Naruto switched them around so that Sasuke’s back was to the bed. He pushed him down and Sasuke glared up at him for it.

“What?” Naruto asked innocently.

Sasuke didn’t answer. He fisted Naruto’s shirt and pulled him until he could lie back and Naruto was on top of him. They kissed again, faster than before, fueled by an increasing sense of urgency. Sasuke’s legs were spread and Naruto was able to comfortably fit between them. Naruto took this opportunity to break apart, much to Sasuke’s disappointment.

He stared down at Sasuke, shirtless and breathing only a pace quicker than normal. Sasuke tilted his head, wondering why Naruto was just staring. But, it didn’t last long. 

Naruto reached forward with both of his hands, touching Sasuke’s hips, and then sliding his hands up to his chest. It was slow and deliberate. It made Sasuke feel tickled and hot. The way Naruto touched him, as if he was analyzing each muscle, each nipple, each dip and curve. He was mapping him out, committing the image and feeling to memory. His eyes were intense while they trailed with his hands, up and down Sasuke’s body. It was making Sasuke’s insides burn. The need to undo his pants was becoming so extreme that Sasuke thought he might be losing his mind. 

Naruto’s eyes finally met Sasuke’s; his hands paused on his chest. He told him, “I want to fuck you.” 

Sasuke swallowed, unsure of what to say right away. He looked to the side, unable to keep his eyes locked with Naruto’s. 

Naruto spoke again, “I want to fuck you until you can’t move. And then I want to keep fucking you, so that the only feeling you can recall is me inside of you.”

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut while Naruto spoke. His fingers twitched. Naruto’s arousal was pressed so tightly against his, and it took everything within him not to rock his hips. 

Naruto pulled back all the way, and Sasuke wouldn’t admit that he was slightly afraid that he was leaving. His fear was quelled when he looked up and watched Naruto pull his shirt over his head and drop it to the floor. He undid his pants next, the whole time maintaining that same suffocating eye contact. He felt his phone in his back pocket, so he threw it on the bed next to Sasuke, and pushed his pants and briefs down in one motion. He worked on Sasuke next, unbuttoning slowly, then slipping everything them down until Sasuke was left feeling barren and cold. 

Naruto pulled Sasuke’s legs until they were propped up and spread apart. He kneeled onto the bed and leaned forward so that he could grip both of their dicks in one hand. Sasuke hissed. 

The way Naruto stroked them was so slow. It was almost unbearable. He rolled his wrist as he went up and down and rocked his hips a little to heighten the sensation. He started to speed up, and the feeling became incredible. Sasuke gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, but Naruto wasn’t going to let him off easy. 

Naruto slowed down again, slower than before. Sasuke wanted to scream. “Look at me,” Naruto said and Sasuke opened his eyes again. “Don’t look away,” he said, eyes clouded and thick with lust.

Sasuke didn’t say anything, but he didn’t have to. Or maybe, he wasn’t able to. Naruto had started moving fast and gripping tighter. Sasuke reached out and rubbed his hands up Naruto’s chest, because the need to feel more of him had become too much for him. He moved them down, eyes focused on the circular tattoo around Naruto’s belly button. He stroked over it, feeling the difference of skin there and the way Naruto’s muscles twitched beneath his touch. He looked back up into Naruto’s eyes, and those same bright, blue eyes had turned feral.

Naruto stopped his stroking and lifted Sasuke higher up on the bed with a strength that Sasuke should’ve expected, but didn’t. He bent forward, and Sasuke watched his head disappear between his legs.

Naruto sucked on his balls, eliciting a strange noise from the back of Sasuke’s throat. He moved further down.

Sasuke hadn’t expected the slick; wet feeling that coated his entrance, or the way it circled around. Naruto sucked at the sensitive skin, then let his tongue roll over it again. Sasuke was shaking, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He hoped he didn’t look as stupid as he’d felt, but at the same time, couldn’t bring himself to care one way or the other. 

Naruto was relentless, biting at the space beneath his balls, licking every inch of his entrance and squeezing his ass until it hurt. 

Then, Naruto paused for a moment to slide his first two fingers into his mouth. Sasuke barely registered when he’d pulled them out and started using them to massage their way into his ass. 

Sasuke arched his back when he felt the first one enter. It was a little painful and dry from the lack of real lubricant, but Naruto teased the hole with his tongue in a way that made Sasuke forget about the pain.

Another finger went in, and it felt much tighter this time. He groaned, partially at the way it stung, but also at the way Naruto worked the area. He found his prostate like he’d known exactly where to look, and roughly twisted his fingers to rub against. 

With the third finger, Sasuke gripped his hair, because this was the closest he’d ever gotten to losing his mind. He felt like he was going to cum. He needed to cum. He needed, “Naruto,” he choked out the name. He didn’t even recognize his voice.

Naruto lifted himself and pulled his fingers out. His hand stroking the length of Sasuke’s arousal while he spoke, “Yeah?” 

“Just…” Sasuke was getting frustrated.

“Hm?” Naruto’s face broke out into a wicked grin. He knew what Sasuke wanted to say; he just wanted to hear him say it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes to the back of his head, because Naruto wouldn’t go any faster, but he did squeeze harder. 

“What do you want, Sasuke?” He was leaking onto Naruto’s hand now. Naruto used his thumb to rub the head of Sasuke’s dick to encourage more out of him. 

“Fuck,” Sasuke hissed. His hips started to move with Naruto’s hand at their own accord. 

“I’m listening,” Naruto moved closer, pressing the length of his cock against Sasuke’s hole. He bit his lip as he started to thrust against Sasuke like he was fucking him. Sasuke threw his head back and another unsavory noise was ripped from him. 

“Fucking moron, you—,” Sasuke couldn’t think straight. He was breathing hard now, and so was Naruto. But, Naruto didn’t falter in his movements. He kept the same steady pace with his hand and moved against Sasuke with the same rhythm.

Sasuke grit his teeth, and gave Naruto the best glare he could conjure up. Naruto looked like he didn’t care, because he was perfectly fine with the way his dick felt between Sasuke’s ass. Every now and then, it would poke and prod at the entrance, but it never went in. Sasuke lost it.

He grabbed Naruto by his throat and glared at him like he wanted to tear is head off. “Naruto,” he seethed. “Just. Do. It.” 

Naruto smiled, even though he really couldn’t breathe with the way Sasuke squeezed his throat. He gently grabbed Sasuke’s arm, and luckily Sasuke let go of his neck when he did so. He pulled it to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to Sasuke’s wrist.

“Good enough,” he said and placed Sasuke’s arm to the side.

Finally, Naruto aligned himself and pushed in. Sasuke’s body shook at the feeling of being so thoroughly intruded.

Sasuke’s muscles around Naruto’s dick tightened and seemed to be pulling him deeper inside. Naruto let out a low moan as he pushed himself all the way in. The sound went right under Sasuke’s skin, burning him from the inside.

Naruto pulled out half way, and then pushed in again. Out and in, out and in, he kept himself at the same speed until he felt Sasuke’s body relax. And then, he snapped his hips forward, a fast, harsh thrust that nearly broke Sasuke. 

Sasuke moaned, forgetting the sound of his voice while Naruto was consuming him.

Naruto kept thrusting with the same intensity, his eyes switching between Sasuke’s face and where their bodies connected. “Amazing,” he said in a heavy breath, completely taken by the way Sasuke looked with his hair damp with sweat and all over the place, his mouth open and obscene, and his body tinted red by the heat of their actions. He wanted to remember the way Sasuke looked. He wanted to take a picture, blow it up, frame it, have it painted… he wanted it so much, but he’d settled for the best he could get. He grabbed his phone, it having been forgotten on the bed, and took a quick photo. 

Sasuke didn’t even see it happen. He was aching from the overstimulation, so close to cuming that his balls were starting to hurt. And when Naruto reached between them and grabbed onto Sasuke’s dick, the feeling hit him like an oncoming car. As soon as he released himself, his body felt like it was starting to melt. Naruto was obviously pleased, grinning at him like a moron while he reached his own climax. 

Sasuke felt everything pour from Naruto into him, and would have been ashamed of how good it felt had he not seen the look of pure satisfaction on Naruto’s face. 

Naruto pulled out once he’d stopped twitching inside of Sasuke and leaned forward to press their lips together.

Sasuke sighed into the kiss and grabbed at the back of Naruto’s hair with both of his hands, welcoming the way Naruto practically collapsed against him.

Once their initial high had died down, they detached themselves and moved up on the bed to lie side by side, facing each other. Sasuke felt like falling asleep, but knew he couldn’t with how sticky he felt. He could see Naruto had felt the same way. 

Naruto’s eyes were closed, but he wasn’t asleep. He was still breathing hard, but with each breath he was calming down. After a while he opened his eyes again to look at Sasuke who was openly staring at him. He grinned, “That was nice.” 

Sasuke smiled, a rare smile, and shrugged the shoulder he wasn’t lying on, “It was okay.”

Naruto rolled his eyes in an overly dramatic fashion, and then turned over onto his back. He stared at the ceiling for a while and this time Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself.

“My favorite food is tomatoes,” Sasuke said, and it was so random that Naruto had thought he’d misheard him.

He turned his head and asked, “What?”

Sasuke chuckled, opening his eyes to look into Naruto’s. He clarified, “My favorite food, you didn’t list it amongst the things you know about me.”

Naruto turned his head, laughing gleefully at the information. “Tomatoes?” he questioned.

Sasuke laughed along with him, suddenly not caring about the stoic mask that had fallen off long ago at the park bench. 

Naruto rolled over until he was on top of Sasuke again. Sasuke didn’t mind, and he was looking up at Naruto with a small smile playing at his lips. Naruto said to him, “Well I’ll have to remember that,” then dipped forward to kiss him again.

It didn’t take long for them to regain their energy, and Sasuke knew he was going to have a long night.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Sasuke was aching all over. Naruto was still asleep beside him. He was lying on his stomach with his head turned away and am arm carelessly thrown across Sasuke’s chest.

Sasuke lifted the heavy appendage, because honestly he had to take a piss, and quietly made his way to the bathroom.

After relieving himself, he saw just how thoroughly fucked he looked in his mirror’s reflection. His body was littered with bites and bruises from Naruto’s strong grip, his hair was a tangled mess all over his face and his eyes were rimmed with dark circles from the lack of sleep. They hadn’t stopped until 4AM, when Naruto had insisted they take a shower together. Though that had turned into Sasuke being pinned against the wall while Naruto fucked into him underneath the stream of hot water. 

He hadn’t had sex like this since he’d left Kyushu, and even that didn’t really compare. His neck, his back, his ass; everything hurt.

He quickly brushed his teeth and walked out of the bathroom, because he couldn’t stand the sight of himself any longer. 

Naruto had rolled over, facing his direction as he entered, but was still asleep. His mouth was open and he was drooling. He looked like a total moron.

Sasuke got back in bed and Naruto’s arms instantly wrapped around his waist. 

He’d thought to himself, this wasn’t so bad.

 

* * *

 

It was noon by the time they’d both gotten out of bed. Naruto smiled apologetically as he watched Sasuke struggle to put on a clean set of pants.

“Need help?” he offered. 

Sasuke glared at him for it, “Fuck off.”

Naruto laughed and raised his hands in defense, “I’m only trying to be nice. Besides, you totally instigated that third round.”

Sasuke straightened once he’d gotten his pants on and crossed his arms while regarding Naruto with that same glare. “But I didn’t the fourth or fifth time, and I definitely didn’t in the shower.” 

Naruto laughed and Sasuke made a face like he didn’t think it was funny. 

“Okay, okay,” Naruto said, getting up from the bed to coddle Sasuke. He stepped behind Sasuke and kneaded his hands into Sasuke’s back to sooth the aching muscles there.

Sasuke didn’t admit it, but it felt good, so he didn’t do anything to stop him. Naruto worked his hands up, then down again and whispered in Sasuke’s ear when he’d gotten right above the curve of his ass, “Tell me where it hurts.”

Sasuke grit his teeth and Naruto started to laugh behind him while he groped at Sasuke’s cheeks.

Sasuke stepped out of reach and turned to push Naruto away, “You’re repulsive.”

Naruto continued to laugh as he moved away to put on his clothes.

Sasuke went to his closet to find a shirt. Once he got back, Naruto was fully dressed in his wrinkled, day-old clothes. He was looking over his phone when Sasuke entered.

He looked up at Sasuke and smiled, “I should head back. Boruto’s probably panicking.” It was a joke and Sasuke knew it.

“Not likely,” Sasuke said knowingly. 

Naruto laughed and shrugged, “Yeah, but I’m pretty sure he’s got a girl over and he’s still on punishment.” Sasuke chuckled, shaking his head at the irony in that. Naruto walked over, grabbing Sasuke by the waist and pulling him into a short kiss. “Can we do this again soon?”

Sasuke smirked, “Which part?”

Naruto grinned, “Well I was thinking another date, but you won’t hear me complaining if it goes in the same direction.”

Sasuke shook his head at him and pushed him away. “Go home,” he said, and Naruto knew that meant _yes,_ in Sasuke’s language. 

Naruto waved at him while he left the room, and Sasuke waited until he heard the front door close to sit back on his bed and reflect on the past twenty-four hours. 

 

* * *

 

Sasuke had been grateful for Sunday, because it gave him the time he needed to recover from the strenuous events of Saturday night with Naruto. By Monday, he was walking fine and feeling close to one hundred percent. Once inside the school building, he unlocked his classroom door as usual and then made his way to the teacher’s lounge.

Ino approached him before he’d even made it to the coffee machine.

“Sasuke! I’m glad you’re here,” she said, and he couldn’t say the same for her, so he just remained silent. He stopped at the machine and she leaned against the counter next to him as she continued talking, “Who is this _Sage_ character people are talking about?”

Sasuke looked at her for the first time this morning, his eyes were narrowed, but there was no heat behind them. “What are you talking about?” He asked. But, he knew what she was talking about. What he really wanted to know is how she knew what she was talking about.

“Everyone’s talking about it, the students are, at least. ‘Uchiha-sensei is being pursued by The Sage’. That’s what they’re all saying.”

Sakura and the gym teacher, Anko, approached having overheard. Anko spoke up, “I’ve been hearing that too! All the girls are wondering who The Sage is.” And Sasuke knew they were just as curious, because why the hell even bring it up otherwise? His coffee was ready. He just wanted to leave.

“It’s basically the talk all over the school,” Ino said with a nod to herself. 

Sakura confirmed, “Even some of the boys are talking about it.”

Sasuke poured his mug then looked to the three of them. They waited quietly, anxious for some sort of answer. He didn’t feel the need to oblige them. Instead, he said, “It’s nothing. Probably a prank,” then walked past them towards the door. He could hear them making sounds of disappointment, and talking amongst themselves about how Sasuke was likely hiding something from them. He didn’t care. He didn’t come to school to gossip. 

In fact, that was the last thing he wanted to do. 

When he’d gotten to his class, the chattering he’d heard from the hallway quieted down. Before even looking, he could have guessed why. 

There, placed on the center of his desk, was a large basket filled to the brim with fresh, plump tomatoes.

He walked over and picked one up, turning it in his hand to marvel at its perfect roundness. Some students started to mumble to each other. When Sasuke looked back at them, they silenced themselves. He sighed, fully turned to them and held the fruit up. 

“Would anyone like one?” He said, because there was no way he was carrying all of these to his car. His students brightened and energy entered the room that wasn’t there before. They all got up from their seats and started chatting with each other. He’d heard a few people talking about “The Sage”, but he didn’t mind. It’s not like they knew who The Sage really was, and he was honestly pleased with the bundle of tomatoes. 

He walked around his desk, allowing his students a moment to fool around while he looked at the small card propped against the basket. He sat down with it and turned it over to read:

_I told you I wouldn’t forget._

_I want to see you Friday._

_The Sage._

* * *

On Friday, Naruto had taken him to another restaurant. This one was more traditional than the first they’d gone to. The evening transitioned into Sasuke riding Naruto on his couch and ended with them falling asleep together in the living room.

Naruto cooked him breakfast the next morning with whatever he’d found in the kitchen, and then he’d taken him against his dining room table.

It became a routine for them. Each weekend they would meet, Naruto would have some sort of date planned out; they’d go back to Sasuke’s place and end up fucking until they passed out. 

By the third month, Naruto was calling Sasuke his boyfriend. Sasuke didn’t openly return the sentiment, but he didn’t deny it either.

They’d both agreed to wait a while before Sasuke went to Naruto’s place. Things were a bit tricky, because of Boruto. But, Sasuke could honestly say that he was happy with their routine, and utterly satisfied with Naruto as far as lovers go.

They were getting comfortable with each other, moving out of the dating faze and into the together faze.

Even still, Naruto hadn’t stopped putting random gifts on Sasuke’s desk under his ridiculous alias “The Sage”.

When he’d asked Naruto about the name, Naruto replied, _“It’s what they used to call me growing up.”_  

Sasuke had rolled his eyes at the response and called it, _“Stupid.”_  

He’d later found out that after the second time, Naruto usually sent one of his assistants to sneak around and do it. Sasuke’d only known because he’d caught sight of one of them tiptoeing out of his classroom on the way back from his morning coffee run. He’d simply shaken his head at them and went about his day. 

Naruto was starting to leave stuff in Sasuke’s apartment, and would come over at times just to watch whatever Sasuke was watching. It was starting to feel too easy, like things were falling into place so seamlessly that something was bound to snag. He’d truly hoped that day would never come.

 

* * *

 

Another Saturday came. Naruto had slept over as he usually did on Fridays.

Sasuke woke up to the feeling of Naruto’s hand in between his legs, rubbing on his dick through his boxers. He groaned while he opened his eyes to see Naruto’s grinning face. 

As soon as he was awake, Naruto’s hand went into his boxers and began stroking him. Sasuke hissed and grabbed onto Naruto’s arm for leverage. “What are you doing, moron?” He asked, breathless, because he hadn’t had time to collect himself between sleep and awake.

Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke’s neck, licking and nibbling until he got up to his ear. He bit down on Sasuke’s earlobe and tightened his hold around Sasuke’s cock. 

Sasuke’s eyes rolled up, and he thought he might just cum then and there. 

But there was an incessant buzzing noise from the nightstand. Naruto ignored it, choosing to kiss at Sasuke’s chest instead. And, while Sasuke still felt good, the noise in the background was far too distracting. He rolled his eyes up to see Naruto’s phone lighting up. He looked down at Naruto’s blond hair, reached up and pulled on a strand. 

Naruto stopped for a moment to look at him. 

“Shouldn’t you get that?”

Naruto smiled and shrugged, “I’m busy.”

Sasuke gave him a small smirk and shook his head. Naruto bent down and continued to kiss down Sasuke’s chest and stomach. Sasuke closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling, until Naruto’s phone buzzed again.

He huffed, irritated now, and grabbed the phone to see whether not it was important enough for Naruto to answer. 

Naruto didn’t stop what he was doing, his head fully under the covers now and his mouth dangerously close to engulfing Sasuke.

Sasuke unlocked the phone, knowing that Naruto used his son’s birthday as his passcode. He went to the messages and froze. 

_Sakura?_ He glared at the name. Disregarding Naruto’s privacy, he opened the messages. 

“Naruto.”

“Hm?” Naruto pushed the cover from his head and propped himself up to look at Sasuke. Sasuke was glaring at his phone, and Naruto was just giving him the same confused look. 

“What is this?” He asked in a tone that he’d forced to be calm, but only showed that he was fuming.

Naruto grabbed the phone and turned it so that it was facing him. He chuckled at the image sent to him. It was Sakura, the science teacher at the high school. She was laying flat on her bed; showing off her breasts like this was some sort of cover shoot for Play Boy magazine.

“Just a photo,” he answered and sat his phone to the side. He went in to kiss Sasuke again, but Sasuke pressed a hand to his mouth to stop him.

“Are you being serious?” Sasuke was glaring and Naruto just had that same stupid look. 

He moved his face so that Sasuke’s hand could fall from his lips. He spoke innocently, “Are you mad? I’m not sleeping with her anymore…”

Sasuke sat up at that, “Anymore?” He crossed his arms and Naruto realized that he’d messed somewhere along the lines, but he couldn’t think about where. 

Naruto sat back, legs crossed while he thought about what he should say now. Sasuke didn’t wait for him. 

“So, you lied to me?”

Naruto’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully, “I didn’t…” 

“You told me you didn’t sleep around with the other teachers at the school.”

Naruto’s eyes widened when the realization hit him. “I don’t! This was different.” 

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, even more agitated now. “So you were seeing her?” 

Naruto huffed, frustrated now, “No, not like that. But it’s not like I went around trying to get everyone’s number.” 

“Well that’s what it’s starting to seem like,” Sasuke grumbled. 

Naruto raised his phone, “It’s one girl! And I don’t even text her back anymore.” 

“Then why is she sending you pictures?” Sasuke wasn’t buying it, and the more this conversation went on, the more he wanted Naruto to just leave.

“It was just a thing we used to do. I’ve known her since before she started at that school…”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Oh, give me a break.”

“I’m telling the truth!” Naruto was sounding desperate now. Sasuke was obviously closing himself off. 

“Then how many others? And, don’t lie to me this time.” 

Naruto thought about it and the fact that he had to made Sasuke’s blood boil.

“Get out,” he said, before Naruto could open his mouth to speak.

“What?” Naruto asked, sounding hurt. Sasuke didn’t care.

He repeated himself, slower this time, “Get. Out.”

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, looking down at himself. He knew Sasuke wasn’t going to be receptive to anything he had to say now, so he gave up.

He slid out of the bed and slowly collected and put on his clothes. Sasuke didn’t look at him, just staring at the wall opposite of the bed like he wanted to smash it with a hammer. 

When Naruto was fully dressed, he stood there like he wanted to say something, but Sasuke didn’t budge. 

He shook his head and walked out of the room seconds later, leaving Sasuke there to fester in his anger. 

When Sasuke’d heard the front door close, he finally looked away from where he’d been staring. His heart was ramming against his ribcage like it wanted out. He wanted to punch something, preferably Naruto, but instead he just sat there, not knowing what to do. 

He hated that he’d wished Naruto had stayed, because the side of Sasuke that he’d always damned was suddenly lonely without the blonde’s obnoxious presence. He laid back and curled up in his bed staring at the spot Naruto has slept in. He grabbed the pillow there and hugged it to his chest. He didn’t have to inhale to smell the lingering scent left behind. It made him want to cry, but he wasn’t going to.

He just laid there for a long time, hugging it until his heart stopping beating so painfully in his chest.

 

* * *

 

On Sunday, Sasuke had gotten a text from Naruto stating that he’d told Sakura to stop sending him _nudes,_ and that he’d deleted her number.

He didn’t respond. 

On Monday, there was a book on his desk when he’d entered class. _I’m sorry, I Didn’t Mean to Hurt You… Please Forgive Me,_ by, D. B. Moran. He smiled a little at it, and then remembered why he was angry. He grabbed the book and tossed it into the garbage, ignoring the looks his students gave him as he did so.

The next day in the teacher’s lounge before classes, Sasuke went to grab his coffee and thought for a moment that he might break Sakura’s neck. He didn’t. 

She was chatting amicably with Ino and one of the other science teachers named, Shino. He wondered if what Naruto had said was true, because whatever Naruto had texted her to end their conversations didn’t seem to affect her in the slightest. 

She noticed that he was staring and waved at him like she wanted him to come over. Sasuke sneered at her without meaning to, grabbed his coffee and left the room. 

In his classroom, students were huddled around his desk making cooing noises at it. Sasuke felt his temple throb at the sight. 

Some students turned to him when he’d entered and others quieted down a bit. 

Sasuke heard some sort of mewling coming from his desk, so he approached while the students broke apart to make way for him. 

When he’d seen the black kitten, trapped in a box on his desk, he’d nearly dropped his coffee. It had a collar on with a tag tied to it that said, _Sorry._

Students started to whisper about The Sage, eyeing Sasuke and hoping that he wouldn’t throw the kitten in the trash the way he’d done the flowers or the book from the day before. 

He sighed, placing his coffee on the desk before he lifted the kitten in one hand. It placed a paw on his nose and mewled again.

The girls in the class started swooning. He glared at it, paw still on his nose, and he wouldn’t admit that his heart was melting.

 

* * *

 

Nothing happened for the next few days. But on Friday, on the way to his car he saw Naruto’s parked beside his. Naruto was standing outside, luckily empty handed, with a pale blue suit on and his hands deep in his pockets. He was leaned against his car, and stared down at his feet through his blue sunglasses like he was thinking about what to say. 

He hadn’t noticed Sasuke until he was a few feet away. Naruto looked up quickly and started to smile, then remembered the situation and twisted his face into a more apologetic version of itself.

Sasuke ignored him, walked around to open his car and place his bag inside. 

Naruto spoke up just before Sasuke had gotten into the driver’s side. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, sounding earnest. “I’m really sorry, Sasuke. I wasn’t trying to lie to you back then, and I shouldn’t have made excuses for it last week.” 

Sasuke paused. He let out a heavy breath and turned to Naruto with his narrowed eyes. 

He crossed his arms and allowed Naruto to take a few steps closer. Naruto stopped before he’d gotten too close, and kept his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching out prematurely. 

“I’ve slept with three people at the school.” He admitted, and Sasuke felt something in his chest move. It didn’t feel too good. “I slept with Kiba, the history teacher and Gaara, the math teacher. You already know about Sakura.” He paused, allowing the information to settle in for Sasuke before he continued. “And, it’s not like what you think. I was really into them at first, but they just wanted to have sex so I just… gave in,” he shrugged, unsure of how else to explain it. “But, it wasn’t my intention to do things like that, and it was never my intention with you either.” 

Sasuke thought about this, recalling the stories he’d heard about Naruto before they’d started dating. Knowing that they were even a little bit true made him sick to his stomach, but Naruto was telling him the truth. He could see it in his eyes. That alone was enough to get his shoulders to relax, and for the evil glare to subside just a little bit. 

“I am not seeing you just because I want to sleep with you,” Sasuke said.

Naruto stepped forward, nearly closing the distance between them. He rubbed Sasuke’s arms in a way that was oddly reassuring, “I’m not either. I really like you.” When Sasuke didn’t pull away from his touch, Naruto took a leap and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. He rested his head on Sasuke’s shoulder and sighed. “I think I’m falling in love with you,” Naruto whispered. 

Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath and pulled away. He didn’t say anything to Naruto’s admission, but he did say, “Don’t lie to me again,” as he made to get into his car. 

Naruto smiled, watching as Sasuke prepared to leave. He called out to him, “Can I come over tonight?”

Sasuke stopped just as he was closing the door. He looked up at Naruto, face unmistakably red, and said, “Do what you want.” He drove off after that, leaving Naruto looking exceeding pleased with himself.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke had forgotten how good makeup sex could feel. He’d only had it one other time in his life. They’d only been away from each other for a week. And yet, Naruto was acting like he was starving, and the only thing that would cure his hunger was Sasuke.

Sasuke was on top of him, hands on Naruto’s shoulders in a painfully tight grip. Naruto’s were clawing at Sasuke’s back, leaving deep red lines from his shoulders down to his ass.

They were on the couch, because Naruto had grown very fond of letting Sasuke ride him there. Sasuke couldn’t say he minded very much, though it did leave him unusually sore in the mornings. 

It didn’t help that Naruto wasn’t doing anything to hold back, thrusting up and into Sasuke with enough force to make Sasuke’s entire body shake each time. 

Sasuke couldn’t contain himself, and had grown tired of trying to stifle the noises that came from him long ago. Every time Naruto’s nails dug into him, every time he felt Naruto push all the way in, reckless and uncaring of whether or not Sasuke was prepared to feel all of him so intensely, he would cry out in a wild sort of way. 

Naruto was always very steady with his movements, even when he was about to cum, he didn’t break the rhythm or falter in speed. But Sasuke always knew when Naruto was close, because he would lean forward and bite onto Sasuke’s neck. It was that very action that brought Sasuke over the edge and Naruto soon after. 

Sasuke’s hips ached, and Naruto knew they would, so he lifted Sasuke and gently propped him on the couch next to him. Naruto was heaving, but grinning so wide that Sasuke couldn’t help but smile along with him. 

Naruto ran a hand through his sweaty hair and said, “You know, it’s not like I want us to fight, but maybe we could plan out an argument once a month?” He wiggled his eyebrows and Sasuke let out an unexpected laugh. 

“Dumbass,” Sasuke said through his laughter and Naruto laughed along with him.

The little black cat (Sasuke had named her Sarada) came around the couch then and rubbed up against Naruto’s leg.

Naruto picked her up to scratch her back and Sasuke went on a rant about how Naruto shouldn’t have given him another mouth to feed. He’d scratched behind Sarada’s ear the whole time he’d chewed Naruto out.

 

* * *

 

A week later, things were back to normal. Sasuke still couldn’t stand the sight of Sakura, so he’d forgone his coffee and went straight to his class that morning. The buzz about The Sage was still being tossed around the school, and Sasuke didn’t mind as much as he’d initially thought he would.

_Idiot_  

He smiled down at the papers he was grading. He was sitting at his desk while his last period filed out of the room. It was then that he felt the figure approach his desk.

“Yes?” He said without looking up. Nothing was said, so he sighed and looked up to see Boruto standing there, looking smug. Most of the students had left by now, but some lingered a bit to see what Boruto was up to.

Boruto hadn’t spoken to him since Sasuke had given him that prolonged detention. He’d finished serving that about a month ago, and he had been doing exceedingly well in class now that he had an incentive to try harder. 

So, Sasuke wasn’t sure what he could possible want. He raised his eyebrow at him, waiting for Boruto to say something. 

And when he did, Sasuke’d wished he hadn’t, “Are you sleeping with my dad?”

Sasuke didn’t know how to react or what to say. There were still students around, and the ones who had heard were gasping at the potential gossip. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, because now Boruto was grinning like he’d won some sort of contest. 

The last student walked out, leaving the two to stare at each other. Sasuke sat his pen on his desk, leaned back and crossed his arms. “Why are you asking?” 

Boruto didn’t falter, “You are, aren’t you?” 

Sasuke didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. There was nothing to say, and he wasn’t going to explain himself to this fifteen-year-old. More over, he could tell by the look in Boruto’s eyes that he already knew the answer, and was testing him. 

Sasuke’s lips thinned. He asked, “Why do you want to know?” 

Boruto shrugged, “Just asking,” was all he said before he’d turned and walked out. 

Sasuke started at his desk, unsure of what he should do from here. And even with Boruto gone, it didn’t stop the dreadful feeling that settled at the pit of Sasuke’s stomach.

 

* * *

 

Naruto came over that Saturday. Sasuke could tell by his carefree expression that Boruto hadn’t confronted him the way he did Sasuke the day before.

They settled on the couch. Sasuke leaned against the far corner, while Naruto was spread out across the cushions with his head in Sasuke’s lap. They were watching some zombie movie that Naruto had picked out. It was disgustingly gory, and Sasuke would not admit that he was thoroughly enjoying it.

While the credits were rolling, Naruto sat up and started kissing Sasuke’s neck. He noticed that Sasuke wasn’t obliging him, but he chalked it up to Sasuke being a prick, because sometimes he just didn’t feel like giving Naruto an inch. It wasn’t until Naruto moved to nibble at the spot under Sasuke’s ear that he was pushed away. 

He let go, and stared at Sasuke’s distant expression with genuine concern. “Are you okay?” Naruto asked and Sasuke looked at him like he had something he wanted to say. “What is it?” Naruto urged. 

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, frustrated, because he had this dreadful feeling that he couldn’t quite shake. After a while, he told him, “Your son approached me after class.” 

Naruto tilted his head curiously at this, “What’d he say?”

“He asked if we were sleeping together.”

Naruto’s response was predictable. He squinted his eyes and cleared his throat, digesting the words. “Oh,” was all Naruto could say.

“Yeah,” Sasuke said in return. 

Naruto nodded, still processing. “Okay,” he said like he was reasoning with himself. “Was that all?”

Sasuke shrugged. It was, but it didn’t feel like it. “I have a bad feeling,” he admitted.

Naruto smiled a reassuring smile, and pulled Sasuke’s head against his chest in a half-hug. Sasuke let him, because honestly, he needed it.

“It’s alright. I’ll talk to him when I get home.” 

Sasuke lifted his head and gave him a look and Naruto smiled at it. It was the closest thing to real concern he’d ever seen on Sasuke’s face. 

Naruto leaned forward and kissed him, because he honestly couldn’t help it, and then said, “So what? He’ll probably just tell his friends that I’m dating the teacher. It’s not against the rules.” 

Sasuke shrugged. Naruto’s words hadn’t really helped, but Sasuke supposed he was right.

He just couldn’t shake this feeling.

 

* * *

 

Boruto sat in bed staring at the picture he’d sent to his phone five days ago. 

His dad had always been bad about leaving his phone around, and when he’d finally given Boruto his phone back, he’d decided to give his father a taste of his own medicine. He found Naruto asleep on the couch that Monday after school. His phone was on the coffee table. 

Boruto had waited for the house workers to clear the room, and when they did, he snagged the phone with an amount of stealth that was award winning.

He sneaked down the hall and up the two flights of stairs it took him to get to his room in their large estate. The passcode was an easy guess. Boruto’s birthday. Very predictable. He flopped onto his bed to get comfortable while he looked through his dad’s phone. Emails were all boring, no cool apps, the messages were… 

He stopped when he saw a familiar name. 

_Sasuke_  

He clicked on the message log and scrolled up to view the entire thread. 

Just last week… 

**Naruto:**

_Coming over!_

**Sasuke:**

_Whatever._

The next day. 

**Naruto:**

_I want to try that thing we did last week._

**Sasuke:**

_What thing?_

**Naruto:**

_In the kitchen. You looked really hot in that apron._

**Sasuke:**

_Idiot._

Boruto scrolled further up, and saw that these messages go on for weeks. His eyes were wide as he read some of the things his dad was saying to his teacher, and the pictures he would send him.

He made a mock-gagging noise to himself and closed out of the messages. 

_Well, that was interesting…_  

He left that alone for now, and went to his father’s photos to snoop around. One of the first photos was of Sasuke sitting on a couch, probably at his home, reading a book. There were a few others of landscapes and saved images. He scrolled by two of Sasuke and Naruto together. _Boring._ He continued going through the mundane images, and was about to put the phone down when he’d come across something truly amazing.

It was Sasuke, his teacher, on some bed. He was looking off screen with half lidded eyes, his mouth was open, and he was obviously naked though the bottom half was cut off. His chest was red and exposed, and there was no questioning what was happening in this photo.

Boruto sat up, grinning like a madman at the prize in front of him. He pulled out his phone and sent it to himself, deleted the message, then went back downstairs to put Naruto’s phone back. He was still asleep on the couch when Boruto came and went. 

Now, it was Saturday. His dad was out of the house, probably doing exactly what he’d seen in this photo. 

Boruto hit the share button on the photo and opened up the group message between him and his friends. 

He typed out:

_You guys will never believe this!_

* * *

Monday felt odd, as if Sasuke could sense what was in the air before it hit him. 

He’d gotten his coffee, yet the teacher’s lounge was empty. Any other day, he would have been elated by the quiet, but today; it had only amplified his anxiety. 

He got his coffee, playing like things were ordinary, but knowing they weren’t. He got to his classroom and everyone was silent, like they were afraid to speak. He eyed them, some had strange looks of amusement, some embarrassment, others disgust. 

He sat his bag on his desk while he observed them. Nobody said anything still.

He cleared his throat, “Alright. Does anyone remember where we left off yesterday?” He obviously remembered, but he wanted someone to speak. Anyone. They were just staring at him. The bell rung, and he sighed at their resistance to move. “Okay,” he started, eyeing them all again. “What’s going on?”

One of the smartest students in class stood up unannounced. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him while he walked over with his phone in hand. He stopped a few feet away and silently held out his phone to show him.

Sasuke breathed in heavy, nostrils flaring and eyes wide.

“What the hell is this?” He said, more to himself than to this kid.

The kid shrugged shakily, as if Sasuke’s rage was truly that frightening. “I-I don’t know sensei. It’s been s-spreading around the school.”

He looked up at all their faces again, and he was finally able to connect the dots on each one of them. 

Amusement.

Embarrassment.

Disgust.

He was shaking. He wanted to grab this kid’s phone and smash it on the floor. He wanted to grab everyone’s phone and smash it. The only thing that stopped him was the knock on his door.

He turned to see that it was the Principal, Tsunade. She stood there with a litany of emotions written all over her face. The most prominent one being fury.

She signaled him to come with her by pointing and bending her finger towards her. She walked out after that, heels clipping harshly on the floor. Sasuke sighed, calming his nerves, before he followed her. The room erupted into a wave of whispers once he was out the door. 

She was already down the hall by the time he’d caught up with her. 

As they went down the halls Sasuke was hit with an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. It was happening all over again. 

They walked in tense silence to her office, and once inside, Sasuke was met with the sight of his brother, Itachi, standing by her desk. Sasuke didn’t have to ask why he was here. He already knew.

She closed the door behind them, then took the last few angry steps to her chair and sat down.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but she held a hand up to stop him. “I don’t want to hear anything you have to say,” she said, glaring like she wanted to light him on fire.

Sasuke glared back out of instinct and grit his teeth to keep from snapping back. He couldn’t even blame her for her reaction. 

She spoke again, “I thought we had an agreement when you started here that there wouldn’t be an issue like what happened at your last school.” 

Sasuke looked away at a wall housing a full bookcase and school awards. He wanted to burn it all down. 

“Sasuke!” Tsunade called so that he would look at her. He did. She slammed a fist on her desk and stood up, “What the hell happened? I don’t get it. I’m assuming you’re not with a student in that photo, so how the hell is a photo of you being fucked circling around the school, on our student’s phones, passed around like you’re some sort of porn star?!” 

Sasuke snapped, “I DON’T KNOW!” 

The room fell silent. They were both fuming, while Itachi watched the exchange in silence. 

Sasuke sighed, calming a bit while he spoke again, “I don’t know. I didn’t even know that photo existed.” 

Tsunade’s fire seemed to subside at hearing this. Her eyes softened a bit at the realization. “You didn’t?” She asked, confused now. 

“No,” he said, tone clipped. 

She sat back down, looking exhausted now. She asked him, “Do you know who took the photo?” 

Sasuke glared down at his feet while he answered, “I’m pretty sure I do.” 

She sighed, leaning back in her seat like she didn’t know where to go from here. 

Itachi spoke up for the first time, not feeling the need for formalities with his brother, “It was uploaded this morning to some social media sites. We’ve had it taken down and I’ve made sure this won’t hit the news. As we speak, we’re wiping the photo from every student’s phone.” 

Sasuke had expected this. Once again, Itachi swoops down to put out another fire.

“But, I’ll need to relocate,” Sasuke said, knowing the answer already.

Tsunade was the one to speak next, “Unfortunately. There’s nothing I can do about it. The decision’s already been made.” 

Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded.

“I’m sorry, Sasuke,” his brother spoke and Sasuke let out a short, hateful laugh.

 

* * *

 

When Sasuke had returned to his classroom, it was empty. He assumed all of the students were being pulled into the assembly hall and having the photo removed. He was grateful for that, at least. He packed what he cared about from his desk into his bag, which wasn’t much. 

Once he’d finished, he left the room without looking back. He wanted to get out of this building. He wanted to get out of this city. 

“Sasuke,” Itachi’s voice came from behind him as he’d made it to the exit. 

Sasuke didn’t look back, and pushed through the door to walk out of the building. 

Itachi followed him to his car, saying, “I’d hoped the next time I would see you would be for Christmas.” 

Sasuke unlocked his car and threw his bag in the back seat. He looked at his brother then, “Well I’m so sorry to disappoint you.” 

Itachi sighed, “That’s not what I meant.” 

Sasuke slammed the door, looking pissed now, “What did you mean, brother? That these things can happen to anyone?” He went to open the driver’s door, but Itachi pushed it closed. 

Sasuke glared at him, but Itachi could only look sympathetic. It was a strange look coming from his usually stoic brother. It softened Sasuke’s anger a bit. 

“I know this is a shitty situation, Sasuke. And I know that you didn’t think you’d have to do this again. It’s not easy, but we’re handling it. Okay?” Itachi has his big brother face on, and Sasuke couldn’t say that it didn’t help reassure him a little. 

But, this wasn’t like the last time. It wasn’t the same. This was different. It was Naruto. 

“I don’t know, Itachi,” Sasuke said, somber now while he let the anger pass and focused on the feeling of his heart being crushed, impaled, and mutilated. 

_It was Naruto and it hurt._

Itachi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He was about to say more when a flashy white car pulled beside them. 

Sasuke felt his heart falling to his stomach when he’d recognized the vehicle. His anger was boiling again. 

The car was turned off and Naruto nearly jumped out of it to get to Sasuke. 

“Sasuke, I just heard what happened...” he was walking towards them. Sasuke pushed past his brother to get to Naruto. Naruto opened his arms like he’d expected Sasuke to fall into them, but that wasn’t the case. 

Sasuke cocked his arm back and swung forward with as much energy as he could muster. His fist collided with Naruto’s cheek and part of his eye, making him yelp and stumble back, close to falling. 

Sasuke’s teeth were barred when Naruto managed to collect himself. His eyes were wide, shocked by the pain, but not looking too surprised. 

Naruto started to speak, “Sasuke I—.”

“Fuck you!” Sasuke cut him off, looking like he wanted to take another swing at him, but didn’t. “Don’t ever come near me again.”

The words hit Naruto harder than the hit to his face, and Sasuke could see the way it’d impacted him. But his sadness had been replaced with rage, and at that point, it was all he could see. If there was one thing he knew, it was that he needed to get away, and quick.

He walked around Itachi and got into his car. Without another word, he drove off.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa~ I uploaded this way sooner than I thought. I dunno, this story is really special to me for some reason. Glad you guys are liking it so far. I love seeing these reactions, and I can't wait to see what y'all got to say to this chapter. 
> 
> And T.T only one more left. Let's hope I don't fuck off somewhere before posting it. 
> 
> Until then~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final chapter... I don't think I've ever seen such mixed reviews and it's kind of exciting. I wonder what you all were thinking would happen next~ 
> 
> I guess you'll see :>

Naruto watched Sasuke’s vehicle leave the parking lot. His face felt hot and painful. 

A voice he didn’t recognize spoke to him, “You’re Naruto Uzumaki,” it wasn’t a question. 

Naruto slowly turned his head to look at the older man. He held a strong resemblance to Sasuke, and even if Naruto hadn’t known that this man was Sasuke’s older brother, Itachi Uchiha, it wouldn’t have been hard to guess.

Naruto nodded, unable to say much else. He felt like his heart had dropped all the way to his ass. 

Itachi looked to where his brother had drove off and said, “And you’re the one who took that photo.” 

Naruto closed his eyes tightly; his left eye stinging like it might fall out. The pain didn’t stop him from beating himself up. He shouldn’t have taken that photo. He didn’t even think anything of it when he had. The last thing he’d expected was for it to spread. 

And to think it was Boruto who’d done it. He and his son were so close, he couldn’t even fathom. 

“What do I do?” Naruto asked, because Itachi didn’t need an answer to any of his statements to know that they were true. 

Itachi observed him for a while, his dejected stance and heartbroken face. He scoffed, “I would leave him alone for now, lest he ends up giving you more than just a black eye.” 

Naruto let out a sad chuckle, and sounded like he was on the brink of tears. Itachi really hoped this man wouldn’t cry in front of him. Luckily, Naruto didn’t. 

Itachi sighed and made a gesture with his hand before asking, “Care to take a walk with me, Naruto?” 

Naruto didn’t answer, because Itachi started to walk as if Naruto didn’t really have a choice. So, he followed. 

Across the street from the school was a little neighborhood park. They walked there and found a bench to sit; Naruto with his shoulders slumped and Itachi with his perfect posture and crossed legs. 

Itachi began to speak after a full minute of silence. “Last year Sasuke experienced something very similar at the school he’d worked at in Kyushu.” 

Naruto looked to Itachi, while Itachi was observing a squirrel that was debating whether or not to climb a tree.

Itachi continued, “He became infatuated with this man named Neji. Very handsome, smart, a lot like you actually.” Itachi paused, taking a moment to think about his next words. “You see, Neji worked at the school with Sasuke. Same department. But over time, it became clear that there was something wrong with him. He became very obsessed with my younger brother. A couple years after they’d started seeing each other, Sasuke broke it off. Naturally, Neji’s obsession was a bit suffocating.” 

Itachi looked up at the sky now, recalling the events like it’d all happened just yesterday. He had an unpleasant expression, and Naruto knew this wasn’t something that was easy for anyone. 

“Neji started to spread very vile rumors about Sasuke around their school. And, you see, these rumors had gotten quite out of control. Students started to pick up on them, and would proposition Sasuke...” he stopped short there, and Naruto wondered if it had gotten any worse than that. “Long story short, I made the rumors go away. Sasuke moved to Tokyo and things got better.” His sharp eyes landed on Naruto and Naruto gulped. “At least, I’d thought they had.” 

Naruto looked away, unable to take the scrutinizing stare any longer. 

Itachi spoke up again, “Tell me, Naruto, what do you plan to do now that you’ve ruined my brother’s reputation yet again? Are you going to chase after him, or are you going to let him go so that he can try again somewhere else?” 

Naruto didn’t know how to answer. Itachi didn’t wait for him to either. He’d gotten up from the bench and walked off before Naruto had the chance to figure it out.

 

* * *

 

At home, Naruto couldn’t stand the sight of his son. He hated it, but he couldn’t. Boruto had approached him as soon as he’d came home after he’d taken a long moment to reflect over what Itachi had said. 

“Dad...” Boruto was going to say more, but froze when he’d seen how purple and blue half of Naruto’s face was turning. “Are you okay? What happened?”

Naruto shook his head, mouth thin and body tense. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know where to begin.  

Boruto watched as Naruto walked past him, through the large entryway towards the kitchen. He followed him. 

Naruto was at the freezer pulling out a bag of vegetables to press again his face. 

Boruto stopped a few feet away, looking nervous and apologetic. “Dad, I’m really sorry,” he blurted out. Naruto had one free eye on him, while the other was being covered and cooled down. He let his son continue. Boruto was fidgeting while he spoke, “I-I snuck into your phone and saw the photo. I saved it and I know I shouldn’t have! But, I shared it with some friends just to laugh at it. I didn’t think they’d share it. I really didn’t.” 

“What did you think they would do?” Naruto asked, fuming, but keeping his composure.

“I...I...” Boruto stuttered, because he couldn’t find a good enough answer. 

“Exactly,” Naruto snapped. “You didn’t think! You just did what you thought would be _funny_. Good for you, Boruto. I hope you got what you wanted.” Naruto walked past his son out into the living room now. 

Boruto followed him, sniffling now. “I’m sorry dad! I’m really sorry!” He was saying as he tried to keep up.

Naruto walked up the stairs. Boruto was still behind him. 

“Dad! Please. Will you please stop and look at me?” At the top of the first set of stairs, Naruto did turn around to look at his son. But, there was so much scorn there that Boruto was frozen, unable to say anything else. 

Naruto turned back around and went up the rest of the stairs.

Boruto stood where he was, eyes watering and mouth quivering. He didn’t know what to do.

 

* * *

 

Things didn’t get better. Naruto thought they would, but they didn’t. Two months and a new school semester for Boruto, and he hadn’t felt any better. He’d stopped showing up at his office, leaving the bulk of the work up to his assistants. He stayed home, for the most part, looking at a picture of Sasuke on his phone like a love-struck idiot. 

Sasuke was different from the people he’d been with in the past. Most of them didn’t care what he did, because we was a “genius” and wealthy. Most people came to him wanting sex, and so he’d adapted to that lifestyle. It wasn’t the first time he’d done such a thing, taking pictures of people while having sex. When people had found out in the past they’d been flattered, of course those people weren’t also exposed by his son in front of their entire workplace.

He realized after Sasuke’d left, that he’d never been in love before now. He’d never had a chance to. And now? It was all gone.

He hated how much he missed him. They had gone out for nearly half a year and it felt like he’d known him for a lifetime. The way Sasuke would glare at Naruto when he really wanted to smile, the way Sasuke looked in the morning when he was only half awake, the way Sasuke said his name when they had sex, face slack with pleasure, mouth parted, eyes glossed over... 

Naruto couldn’t stop thinking about any of it. He couldn’t even blame Boruto, not forever. Naruto was the one who’d taken that photo in the first place. It was stupid, and he’d even forgotten about it after a while, but he’d done it. He had to own up to it.

 

* * *

 

Boruto hated his new Literature teacher. He was tall and pale with black hair and only reminded him of Sasuke. 

He sat in his usual seat at the back of class. Gossip about Sasuke was still festering the school, and everyone wanted to talk to him about it because he was the source. Even worse, half of his class thought he was the one with Sasuke in that photo.

At the end of class, it happened again.

“Boruto!” One of the older girls said, sitting on his desk while others crowded around him. It had been months, and yet they never ceased trying to get more information out of him.

He looked up at her, slow and uncaring as she spoke.

“When are you going to tell us how it was?”

Another girl, “You’re so lucky. I wish it were me. Uchiha-sensei was so hot. But we all knew he was gay so…” she shrugged.

One of the guys, “You guys are sick just like Uchiha-sensei. That bastard was a total pervert.” But he was standing with them just like the others because he wanted to know too. 

Boruto grit his teeth, “For the last time, it wasn’t me, okay?” He got up, and the group followed him out of the class. 

“Then how’d you get the photo?” One of the guys in the group egged on.

Boruto just wanted to go home. The school day was over and as they made their way to the exit, more students came up to try and get a scoop of the gossip. Boruto clenched his fists at his sides. 

One of the male students started laughing, “He looked like he was really enjoying it too. Must have been one hell of a show.” Some other students laughed. 

“Are you The Sage?” Someone asked, and that wasn’t the first time he’d gotten that question. “I heard someone kept sneaking into his first class and leaving weird gifts on his desk.” 

“Everyone knows who The Sage is, Tadashi.” A girl said in an ugly, mocking tone. She poked at Boruto; “I bet you thought it was funny that everyone was trying to figure it out, when it was you.” 

Someone else, “No way! Were you two boning the whole time?”

“I heard that he’d been passed around at the other school he taught at like... for sex.” 

“Yeah, one of my friends went to his school in Kyushu. They said it was teachers and students. Totally sick,” a boy said while wrinkling his face in disgust. 

“How many times did you do it?” Someone asked. He’d lost track of where the voices came from as he pushed the door open to get outside. His blood was boiling and his fists were shaking. He wanted them all to burn in hell for their words. It only made the guilt he felt worsen. 

Boruto didn’t answer, and stood by the driveway waiting for his dad’s driver to come get him.

One of the guys from his class stepped in front of him and laughed. Pointing at Boruto’s sour expression, he said, “Look! It was so many times he can’t remember!” 

Other students started to laugh. Boruto felt his last nerve give out. He glared at the boy and was seething as he spoke, “Shut up.” 

The boy cocked his head, everyone in his class was at least two years older, and more irritatingly, taller than him. The boy stepped up, looking like he wanted trouble. “What did you say?” He asked, and Boruto gave it to him. 

Boruto swung without the need to think over whether or not he would actually win this fight. He knocked the boy down and pounced on him as soon as he’d hit the floor. He was screaming at him, “I said, shut up!” He punched him again while the boy struggled to cover his face.

After the third punch he felt someone’s hands under his arms. He was pulled off before he’d landed the fourth hit. He kicked at the boy, still on the floor rolling around in pain. Two of the female students bent down to help him, while Boruto wiggled to get out of the hold on his arms.

“Calm down,” a man’s voice stopped him and he looked up to see his gym teacher, Kakashi Hatake, looking down at him. Kakashi’s grip on his arms was tight and bruising, enough to bring Boruto back to reality and clear the red from his vision. 

Boruto huffed as he settled down. When Kakashi knew Boruto wouldn’t try to beat on the student again, he let go.

“Come on,” Kakashi said, and Boruto begrudgingly followed. He didn’t care that half of the students who saw him looked at him like he’d lost his mind. He didn’t care that they were whispering behind his back now. He didn’t care about any of it.

 

* * *

 

“Boruto,” Tsunade said behind her desk, sounding like she felt bad for him. 

He stood there, Kakashi at his side. 

“What happened out there?” She asked softly. He didn’t want to say, so he looked away instead. Tsunade sighed, leaning back in her chair now. “Students are typically expelled for fighting, especially when the other student isn’t fighting back.”

Boruto sneered, “So expel me,” he challenged.

Tsunade glared at him for it. “I should, you little brat.”

“Then why don’t you?” He glared at her this time and she stood up from her desk like she was ready to strangle him. 

“Because you’re a smart kid and you know better!” She barked back.

He hated that. Just because he’d scored high on some stupid test, they’d been treating him differently ever since he’d entered this school. He sucked his teeth and looked away. _This sucks._

Tsunade let out a calming breath, but didn’t take her seat again. “You can’t use your fists when things aren’t going your way,” she reasoned. 

Boruto snapped, “That’s not it! I’ve been dealing with this shit for months—.” 

“Language,” she said. He ignored her scolding.

“I hate this! They think I’m some sort of sex guru and they’re calling Sasuke a…” he paused. His shoulders slumped and he looked down at his feet. That dreadful feeling was coming back. 

“And how do you think Sasuke feels?” She said and his head snapped to her like he wanted to say something. He couldn’t. His mouth just gapped open. He felt like a fool.

Kakashi added, “Do you think that will help these rumors? You, throwing your fists at anyone who talks badly about you or Uchiha-Sensei?”

Boruto closed his mouth and looked away again.

Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder, “You’re just a kid, Boruto. You don’t have to try and fix something that’s out of your control.”

Boruto felt his eyes sting at that. His heart plummeted in his chest and when he tried to speak it came out in a sharp breath, pushing out tears that he’d been holding for some time. 

He spoke in a broken voice, one that made Tsunade’s eyes soften as he said, “It’s not fair.” 

Kakashi nodded, hand squeezing Boruto’s shoulder now, “You might be a brilliant kid, but you’ve still got a lot to learn.”

 

* * *

 

Boruto left the Principal’s office with five weeks of detention. He didn’t care. When he’d gotten outside, the driver was waiting for him. He looked concerned over Boruto’s slumped shoulders and tear-stained cheeks, but he didn’t say anything. They never did.

When he’d gotten home, his dad was passed out on the couch. He was shirtless and wearing the same joggers from the night before. Boruto sighed and walked up to Naruto to pull the half empty bottle of whiskey out of his hand before it fell onto the carpet. He placed it onto the glass coffee table and went to go fetch a blanket. 

When he came back, Naruto was in a new position. He was curled and facing the back of the couch. Boruto quietly laid the blanket over him then sat on the coffee table to stare at the back of Naruto’s head. 

His dad had stopped giving him a look like he wanted to give Boruto away, and now just slumped around the house looking miserable. He drank most hours, and when he wasn’t drinking he was sleeping. Boruto usually caught him once the bouts of alcohol consumption had ended. It didn’t make him feel much better either way.

He lifted his phone, not taking his eyes off of his dad until he could hold the device to his face. He had an idea.

Naruto’s head assistant, Konohamaru, was someone Boruto had known since he was a toddler. The man had always told him that if he needed anything, _“Anything at all!”_ he could give him a call. So he did 

“Hey buddy!” The man said in such a cheery voice that it almost made Boruto smile.

“Hey,” his voice cracked, so he cleared his throat so that Konohamaru wouldn’t guess that he’d been crying. 

He knew Konohamaru knew what went down with Sasuke. Even if his dad hadn’t told him everything, the man was extremely perceptive. Even so, he’d never mentioned anything to Boruto in the months that had passed since the incident. It was a relief. 

“What’s going on, kiddo?” He asked when Boruto didn’t say anything else. 

“Can you locate something for me?” Boruto asked.

“Like what?” Konohamaru pried. Naruto shifted on the couch so that Boruto could see his face. The circles around his eyes were dark and deep; it sent a pang to Boruto’s chest. It made his resolve in this decision even stronger. 

“An address.”

 

* * *

 

The sun was setting on Saturday by the time Boruto had gotten off of the bullet train leading him to Hokkaido. It was a long ride, and he’d taken that time to think over what he was going to say.

The slip of paper with the address was clenched in his hand as he exited the station. The building wasn’t far from here, so he decided to walk the twenty minutes it took to get there.

In the suburbs of Hokkaido, there was a little house on a row. It was quant and far enough from the busy city that it was quiet on this side of town. 

He took the steps towards the door with little hesitation, but couldn’t quite bring himself to knock once he’d gotten there. He raised a fist and gulped down a bit of spit to sooth his drying throat. He’d practiced this in his head for eight hours on the train, and now, it felt like everything he’d rehearsed had flown out of the window. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip while he attempted to knock, but his fist only met air.

When Boruto opened his eyes he saw that the door was open, and Sasuke was standing there in a T-shirt and dark jeans. He looked as surprised as Boruto assumed he could look (being Sasuke, and all) and was holding a young cat in his arm while he waited for an explanation. 

“Um,” Boruto started dumbly. He reached desperately for the words he’d prepared. He’d ended up bowing deeply and saying, “I’m really sorry!” 

Sasuke didn’t say anything, and stared at Boruto’s bowed head for so long that Boruto could feel his back aching. After a full two minutes, Sasuke stepped back and walked inside, leaving the door open behind him. 

Boruto looked up and took this as an invitation to come in.

He closed the door and kicked off his shoes as he followed Sasuke through the house to the kitchen where Sasuke was setting out food for his cat. 

Boruto took one of the barstools in front of the center island and watched Sasuke go about what looked like a routine as if Boruto wasn’t there. 

Boruto spoke up again, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you lose your job.” 

Sasuke said back, calmly while pouring water into his cat’s bowl, “And what did you mean to happen?” 

Boruto squirmed in his seat, uncomfortable with the atmosphere, but dealing with it. He answered, “I didn’t think it would be like that. I shared the photo with my friends because I thought it was funny at the time. I thought they’d laugh about it and then move on. I didn’t think one of them would share it.”

Sasuke stood up straight, watching his cat drink her water for a second, then went to fill her other bowl with food. He responded once he’d retrieved the bag, “And how was it? Did you have a good laugh?” 

Boruto hated the way that question made him feel. It was like a slap in the face, but he couldn’t stop there. He needed to get everything he’d come to say out, “I’m really sorry.” 

“You’ve said that already.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for this…” 

“You’ve said that too.” 

“Please don’t take it out on my dad,” he blurted out and Sasuke finally faced him with a glare that was enough to make Boruto jump right out of his skin. 

“Your father is just as stupid and childish as you are. He took that photo without my permission. Do you really think I’ve blamed you, Boruto? Because, it wasn’t you who forced me out of my life in Tokyo. It was your narcissistic, jackass of a father.” Sasuke’s hand was clenching the bag of cat food tight enough that it looked like it might just bust open.

Boruto thought maybe he should go, before Sasuke decided to squeeze his throat with the same strength he was using to squeeze that bag. But he didn’t. He couldn’t. “He loves you.” 

Sasuke scoffed and turned away. He placed the cat food back in its designated cupboard. 

“He made a mistake,” Boruto reasoned. Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms, leaning against the counter facing Boruto now. 

“It was a hideous mistake to make,” Sasuke countered. 

“But, you love him too, don’t you?” 

Sasuke grit his teeth and looked away. Boruto knew he was right, and he didn’t care if he was well past wearing out his visit.

“He doesn’t go to his office anymore. He drinks until he falls asleep. He says your name while he’s passed out.” Boruto watched the way Sasuke’s shoulders went slack and how his face softened a bit while he spoke. “He’s miserable.”

“And that’s supposed to make me feel bad?” Sasuke snapped, though with less intensity than the last time. “If you haven’t noticed, I’ve had to uproot my life because of his actions.”

“But you could come back…”

Sasuke shook his head, “No. I can’t. Maybe you’re too young to understand but—.” 

“Or maybe you’re just too prideful,” Boruto hadn’t meant to say that, and when he did Sasuke sent him a harsh glare. 

“Why did you come here?” Sasuke asked.

Boruto blinked at him, not expecting him to change gears so suddenly, “To apologize…”

“Good. Well, now that you’ve gotten that off your chest, you can leave,” Sasuke motioned towards the door. 

“Not until you talk to my dad.”

Sasuke grit his teeth, “Or I can escort you out.” 

“Please?” Boruto tried, eyes big and mouth pouting. Sasuke was achingly reminded that this was definitely Naruto’s child. 

“No.” Sasuke walked around and pulled Boruto from the stool. He kept a tight grip on his arm while he dragged him towards the door. 

Boruto tried another tactic, “There’s no way I can catch the train to Tokyo at this time.” 

“I’m sure your father can call you a private jet to take you back,” Sasuke said as if he didn’t care.

“Can’t I just stay here? And then we can talk about it in the morning?” Boruto reasoned at the door. Sasuke picked up and held out Boruto’s shoes with his free hand. He pushed them to Boruto’s chest, forcing Boruto to catch them before they fell, then pulled him closer to the door.

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

Boruto whined and pulled against the firm grip. Sasuke opened the door, glaring at Boruto who was making this much more difficult than it should’ve been. 

“Please! Come on, Sasuke. Don’t do this!” He was whining now and Sasuke opened his mouth to tell him off when he saw the man standing just beyond the door.

He relaxed his grip and Boruto was finally able to get his arm away.

Standing there, was Naruto looking worn out, but also very nervous and a little shocked. 

Boruto straightened himself and bent down to put on his shoes. He hid the smile growing on his face from the two men staring at each other.  _Perfect_. He’d thought. Things were going according to plan.

 

* * *

 

 _“An address? Whose?”_

_Boruto continued to watch his father sleep as he spoke, “Sasuke Uchiha’s.”_

_“Uh… Boruto what are you planning?” Konohamaru said in a warning tone. He knew all too well who Sasuke Uchiha was. He’d delivered enough gifts to that man’s desk to have his name engrained in his memory for life._

_“I know what you’re thinking!” Boruto said, before Konohamaru had a chance to talk him out of it. “But, I’ve got an idea. All you have to do is give me the address. I’ll go there on Saturday. Then, on that night, just give my dad a call and tell him where I went.”_

_Konohamaru didn’t say anything for a while. Boruto was getting nervous. He hoped that Konohamaru would do this for him._

_When he heard the sigh on the other end, he knew that the plan was in motion._

_“I hope you know what you’re doing, kid.”_

_Boruto couldn’t help but grin. He hoped so too._

* * *

 

Sasuke straightened. Looking at Naruto for the first time in months was hard, but he didn’t look away. Naruto was staring at him like he wanted to say a million things. But, he turned his head to focus on his son first. 

“Boruto, what are you doing here?” He asked, reaching past Sasuke to pull Boruto out of the house.

“Visiting,” was Boruto’s cheeky response as he stumbled to his father’s side. 

Naruto placed a hand on his son’s head and gave Sasuke an apologetic look mixed with sadness and… something else.

“Hey... Sasuke,” Naruto said like he was trying out the name for the first time. Sasuke felt his heart in his throat. He crossed his arms, but didn’t say anything. 

He did wonder how Naruto had gotten here. He’d made that comment about the jet earlier, but he hadn’t been serious. Though, he wouldn’t be surprised if Naruto had a few tucked away somewhere all around Japan. 

Naruto looked at his son again and told him to go wait in the car. Sasuke looked around Naruto’s shoulder and saw the black vehicle with a man standing by the driver’s side. Boruto turned and gave Sasuke a long look, before nodded and doing what he was told.

Sasuke leaned against the doorframe, arms still folded while he took in Naruto’s appearance. There was a little hair growing on Naruto’s face, like he’d forgotten to shave for the past few days. His eyes looked tired and were rimmed with dark, ugly circles. But he was wearing slacks and a clean shirt, all looking very expensive. Sasuke wondered if he’d dressed up just to see Sasuke at his door.

“How’ve you been?” Naruto asked once Boruto was away. Sasuke glared at him. 

“As good as ever,” he answered. Sarada came up, past Sasuke, and rubbed against Naruto’s leg. Naruto looked down at the cat with a sense of relief. He’d probably assumed Sasuke would’ve given her away.

Naruto admired the cat for a second longer, then looked back up at Sasuke. “You uh… you’re working at the school here?” 

Sasuke’s mouth thinned, “What is this?” 

“What do you mean?” Naruto said, looking even more nervous now. 

“Your son coming here, and now you. Talking to me like things are normal between us…” Sasuke grumbled out the last part. Naruto started to step forward, then stopped and kept himself at a distance.

“I don’t know, Sasuke. I got a call from my assistant who said Boruto was here… I didn’t…”

Sasuke’s eyes shifted from Naruto to the car behind him. He could see Boruto staring from the backseat window. When his eyes met Sasuke’s, he quickly looked away. Sasuke closed his eyes, shook his head and let out a short, humorless laugh. 

“Your kid is smarter than you, you know?” Sasuke said, looking up at the sky now. He wished it would just swallow him whole. 

“Sasuke I…” Naruto huffed, thinking over what he wanted to say. “I’m sorry. I never got the chance to tell you before how sorry I am.”

Sasuke nodded, letting that sink in. He asked, “Why?” 

Naruto couldn’t respond quickly enough. Sasuke turned his eyes down on him again.

“Why did you take that photo? And why didn’t you tell me about it?”  

“I wasn’t thinking at the time.” Naruto shrugged, looking uncertain about his answer. “It was stupid. I know. I never thought something like this would happen.” 

“No,” Sasuke said with a laugh that felt belittling. “It wasn’t stupid. It was narcissistic and disgusting. It was a breach of privacy and it was damming of you to not, at least, tell me about it.” He turned to go back inside, perfectly content with slamming the door in Naruto’s face. But this time, Naruto did step forward.

“Wait, Sasuke please. I don’t expect you to forgive me. I just… I wish there was something I could do.”

“There is,” Sasuke said, and picked up Sarada so that she would stop trying to wrap herself around Naruto’s leg. “Tell your son not to come here again. The same goes for you.” He slammed the door after that.

He wished it had felt a bit more satisfying, but it didn’t. It felt just as painful as it had when he’d gotten on the plane to come here, or when he’d started at his new school only to go to class and see that his desk was empty, void of any of those obnoxious gifts. 

He sat his cat down and rested his back against the door. He hadn’t seen the way Naruto rested his forehead against it from the other side. He slid down to the floor and sat there, watching his cat bump and roll around between his feet. The weight in his chest was heavy, and it had been persistent for the past months that he’d moved here. He closed his eyes then, and for the millionth time he wished it would go away.

 

* * *

 

When Naruto got into the car, he sat in the back next to Boruto. They would be heading to a hotel for tonight, then flying back to Tokyo the next morning. 

Naruto was looking out of the window when he spoke, “You shouldn’t have come here like that Boruto. Going behind my back to Konohamaru? Traveling on your own? It was reckless.”

Boruto looked at his father, only seeing him in the window’s reflection. Boruto slumped, “I was just trying to help.”

Naruto looked over at his son. “That wasn’t helping, Boruto. That was…” he didn’t know what it was. Sasuke had looked just as he had when he left, minus all of the fury from before. Naruto wanted to believe that Sasuke still felt the same way about him. He wanted to believe that Sasuke was in love with him, because he’d realized after drowning in so many bottles of alcohol that he was hopelessly in love with Sasuke. God, he wanted to turn this car around, kick Sasuke’s door open and hold him in his arms. He wanted to see him again and he hadn’t realized how bad the urge was until now. Standing there in front of Sasuke, it was like his body was being electrified by some sort of magnetic energy that only exudes from Sasuke.

Naruto sighed and looked away again, eyes drifting out the window now to watch the bleak, passing scenery. Somehow, the dark, emptiness outside made him feel just a little bit better. Even if it reminded him of Sasuke's eyes, and how they'd damned him straight to hell. In the time it'd taken them to get to the hotel, he couldn't stop hearing the sound of the door slamming in his face, knowing it was likely the last time he'd see Sasuke ever again.

 

* * *

 

It was just past one in the morning when Naruto heart a knock at the door of his hotel suite. It was probably Boruto, unable to sleep. He could image, they were miles away from Tokyo, and it was much quieter here. Not to mention, the tension during the car ride to the luxury hotel was thick enough to eat. Things were never going to be okay between him and Sasuke. He realized that, and Boruto probably had too after his failed attempt at… whatever this was.

Naruto had been turning in the large bed provided to him, unable to settle his mind long enough to drift off. He’d been laying in bed, thinking over everything that had happened and how he wished he could take parts and rearrange them. He wanted to delete, add and fit them where they belonged like he did a piece of code in his programming. But, it wasn’t that easy.

He threw the covers off of him, and rolled out of bed with a huff of exhaustion.

He wanted to go home. He wanted to continue drowning because he deserved it. 

At the door, there was more knocking, persistent and harsh. He wondered if Boruto was upset about something.

Rubbing his eyes, he yawned while he twisted the knob to open the door. And when he did, he felt like he might just pass out.

Sasuke stood there, dressed in a hoodie and the same jeans from before. He was looking into Naruto’s eyes with anger and resentment, the same anger and resentment he’d seen when he had been the one standing outside of Sasuke’s just hours ago.

“Wha—“ he opened his mouth to speak, but Sasuke pushed his way in before he could get his thoughts together.

“You have thirty minutes of my time.” Sasuke walked through the entrance of the suite towards the sitting area just before the bedroom. He turned, sat in one of the chairs and crossed his legs. He folded his arms and looked to the seat opposite of him, expecting Naruto to sit. 

Naruto gapped. He slowly closed the door and asked, “How did you find me?”

Sasuke sucked his teeth at this. “You think you’re the only one who can get information when needed?” An image of Sasuke’s brother, Itachi, crossed Naruto’s mind.

He nodded dumbly, because there was nothing else for him to say to that, and walked over to follow Sasuke’s silent instructions.

Naruto sat there for a moment fidgeting under Sasuke’s intense gaze when he suddenly asked, “Did you want a water or—?”

“Thirty minutes and not a second longer. Starting now,” Sasuke reiterating with a bite in his tone that made Naruto wince.

Finally, he said, “What do you want me to say?” 

Sasuke didn’t hesitate, “What the hell made you think it was okay?”

Naruto winced again, looking bruised now. “I uhm...” he looked off, unsure of what he should say. Deep down he knew, but he didn’t think he was capable of saying it out loud. He’d never told anyone.

Sasuke seemed to read his mind, “You owe me.” 

Naruto looked back at him, resolve in his eyes now. He said, “I lied to you, when I said I hadn’t found my parents.”

That shocked Sasuke, mostly because he didn’t know what the hell that had to do with anything. He wanted to speak on it, but he forced himself to keep quiet so that Naruto could talk.

“I found them a year after I started looking. I was fifteen, maybe?” Naruto looked to his hands as if he was remembering something. “I assumed they were dead. Drug addicts, maybe. I thought they’d been kidnapped or something. Maybe I had a shitty dad who didn’t want to support my mom. Maybe my mom couldn’t afford to keep me. I don’t know.” He rubbed his face over, a strange devastation was molding into his features. It made Sasuke relax a bit, but he wouldn’t allow himself to be overcome with pity. He continued to listen with his same tightlipped expression. “But,” Naruto laughed sadly, “That wasn’t the case. They were together, and happy. I’ve followed them for almost fifteen years now. They have a house in Central America. They have a daughter. They’re all living happily, after leaving me at the hospital like some forgotten object...” 

Sasuke gulped, throat dry and chest heavy. He wouldn’t let it show. He finally asked, “What does this have to do with...” he trailed off when Naruto held his hand up to stop him.

“I’m not done.” Naruto shifted, looking pained still, but focusing so that he could get this out right. “I became accustomed to a certain way of living. I never really had friends, and I spent most of my time spying on people for work and to learn about my family, or whatever they are... The people I’m used to, they aren’t like you, Sasuke.”

Sasuke scoffed at this. He wanted to make some sort of snide remark, but there was a look in Naruto’s eyes that stopped him. He sobered, and leaned back while Naruto continued.

“I really tried to have relationships, but they never really saw who I was. So, I researched and got to know them digitally. And I know,” he scrunched his eyes closed and shook his head as he went on. “I know it’s stupid, but it’s all I know. Even Boruto’s mother was just a fling that had turned into something else. I’ve never had a real relationship, so when I’d met you I thought I would do things differently. I thought I was doing things right. Gift giving, dates, sex. I felt like I had everything mapped out, and I had to. And I know that’s coming off really crazy, but I knew from the moment I saw you that I wanted this to be something different. But then,” he paused, eyes darting around to search for the right words. “I’d just fallen back into what felt comfortable for me. When I took that photo, I didn’t even register that maybe I was doing something wrong. I just... I don’t know. I got caught up in doing things the way I usually do them. And when I did it before, it was never something that turned into... this.” He gestured between them.

Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath, digesting the information, before he replied, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Naruto smiled, a sad, small smile, and answered, “Honestly, I’d forgotten all about it.”

Sasuke did laugh at this, shaking his head while he scorned Naruto for his excuses. “You’re a piece of shit, you know that?” Sasuke said, and Naruto thought he might get up and storm out after that, but he didn’t. He just continued on, “You’re like a little fucking child. This doesn’t excuse what you did to me. Do you know how embarrassing it is to be looked at like I’m some sort of slut by my fellow teachers and the students I teach? Can you even comprehend how unnerving it is to have to move my entire life because of your dumbass mistake? And then,” Sasuke stopped to lick his lips. “You and your son come to my home like some fucking pity party, expecting me to just say ‘It’s okay. I forgive you’. And why? Why should I?” He laughed and shook his head again.

Naruto was surprisingly quiet, just listening to Sasuke berate him. He looked sullen and guilty, but that didn’t stop him from saying, “Why did you come here?”

Sasuke opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He felt flustered and he itched to storm out of here. Naruto’s words stopped him. 

“It’s okay if you came here to tell me off, if that’s all this was. But, I just want to know if I have...” _a chance_. Naruto didn’t have to say the words for Sasuke to hear them. “I’m sorry,” Naruto shook his head. “Never mind.” He got up, wondering if the thirty minutes were up yet. 

Sasuke said to him, while he’d stood and turned his back, “I don’t know if I can be with someone who is as reckless and as dumb as you. And when I think about it now, all I see is a narcissistic, creep who didn’t even think twice about how his actions might effect me because he’s in his little fantasy world where those type of reprehensible things are okay.” Naruto’s shoulders sagged, having expected this. It didn’t even hurt so much as it added to the dull ache that was hollowing out his chest. “But,” Sasuke sighed. “We can... maybe start over.”

Naruto turned to him so fast he thought he might fall over. His eyes were wide, shocked but also filling with mirth that had been missing for the last few months. 

Sasuke held his hand up before Naruto could get too gleeful. “I mean, _really_ start over.”

Naruto relaxed a bit, but his eyes were somehow sparkling. He did his best to keep the growing smile off of his face. _Too soon_ , he mentally chided himself. 

Sasuke stood and held his hand out. “Sasuke Uchiha,” he said in a mock greeting. Naruto didn’t hesitate to take the hand in his own.

“Naruto Uzumaki. I think I’m in love with you,” he hadn’t meant to say that, but his heart was ramming in his chest so terribly that his ears were starting to clog. And honestly, he didn’t really care, because Sasuke was finally looking at him without the overwhelming hatred and disgust that had been in his eyes. The hurt was gone. Maybe not gone for good. Maybe it will creep up one-day years from now and they’ll argue and Sasuke will find Naruto just as repulsive as he’d found him in the past months. But, for now, Sasuke was looking at Naruto like he had before everything had turned to shit. Like he could really see him. 

Sasuke smirked, “Good. I happen to be in the market for a new boyfriend. My last one was a creep.” 

Naruto didn’t let the words bother him. He scratched the back of his head with his free hand and laughed, “Sounds like a total jerk. Maybe you can tell me about him over drinks?”

Sasuke looked up, as if he was really thinking about this, and shrugged. “If you’re lucky.” He slipped his hand from Naruto’s then and shoved them both in his pockets.

Naruto grinned at him and Sasuke gave him a half-smile in return. This was something. A new start. He knew he didn’t have to try so hard with Sasuke. He didn’t have to pretend in front of him, because everything was out in the open and Sasuke had somehow accepted him. Not all of him, perhaps, but enough of him to try something different. He wanted this too, Naruto realized. And he also knew that he’d have to be on his best behavior if he was going to get them out of this dating phase and back into the together phase. But, Sasuke was worth it. For once, Naruto felt like someone thought he was worth standing by as well. Unlike his parents who had forgotten about him or his past lovers who thought of him as some celebrity that would give them a good time, or even his son who might well be predisposed to loving him; Sasuke was different. 

“By the way,” Sasuke asked as he was preparing to leave. “Did you always take those types of photos?”

Naruto paused, knowing immediately what Sasuke was referring too. He answered shyly, “Eh, yes and no?”

Sasuke thought about this before he asked his follow up question, “What do you do with them?”

Naruto bit his lip, looking coy, he shrugged, “Is there a wrong answer to this question?” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “I’m sure there’s a truthful one.” He glared too, and Naruto realized he’d used up all of his fibbing cards long ago. 

Naruto blushed and looked away, “I sometimes use them to… _you know_ … and other times I just like to look at them.”

Sasuke’s eye twitched, he wondered how it was possible that his heart was swayed by someone like this. “You’re a freak, you know that?” He said, walking towards the door now. 

Naruto followed him, a small smile on his face because even though he knew Sasuke fully meant those words, it was almost an endearment at this point. 

“Does that mean I can’t pick you up tomorrow for drinks?” Naruto asked as Sasuke was opening the door. 

Sasuke looked back at him, eyebrow raised, he said, “Don’t you need to get back to Tokyo?”

Naruto grinned, finally gaining much of his confidence back. He shrugged, “I can always take a jet over here, if I need to.” 

Sasuke stared at him from a moment, then snorted out a short laugh at the personal inside-joke in his head. He said to him, “I’ll be expecting you at seven.” 

Naruto didn’t say anything back. He just smiled, because Sasuke was walking out the door anyway and hadn’t bothered looking back.

He needed to get some sleep. He did still have an early flight in a few hours and it was coming dangerously close to two in the morning. He thought about sending Boruto home and taking a few days to stick around. His office didn’t need him anyway; he’d left them to practically run everything without him since his impromptu _vacation_. Maybe he’ll take Sasuke somewhere nice, or they could just relax and watch movies. They could sit somewhere and talk. They could watch the sunset or the sunrise. He could learn more about Sasuke, and not just the stuff he’d eagerly researched before he’d gotten a clue. They could start over. And maybe…

Just maybe, they could fall in love the right way.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, okay!! The end is here~ and it was a little bittersweet, but I did want to end on a happier note. What did y'all think? Final impressions? Should Sasuke have taken him back? I'm excited to see what you all will say to this one. The last chapter (ahem) got a little crazy. But, who am I if not an addict for conflict? 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading to the end! It means a lot. For the people who didn't really fuck with this story, that's okay. Just know that it was a really interesting one for me to write, and I am glad if you did read it in its entirety. 
> 
> I'll be back (maybe when I update the stories I'm neglecting or have another random thought that I can't get out of my head until I turn it into a story)!!
> 
> Until then~


End file.
